


Just you beside me throughout time, that’s all I need

by goodforlou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Baby Kageyama Tobio, Character Development, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Roller Coaster, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata helps him through it, Kageyama has anxiety, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Underage, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Other, Panic Attacks, Parental Abuse, Shy Kageyama Tobio, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, also some not so canon, canon events, cursing, not slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodforlou/pseuds/goodforlou
Summary: “If you get really good...I promise you... somebody who's even better will come along and find you." Kageyama had no idea at the time the gravity of those words his grandfather had uttered. Volleyball was the center of his world, he didn’t need someone else there to be with him through it all, thick and thin.Until he did. Unable to erase sunny eyes and bright red hair, the boy was a metaphorical black hole that sucked all of Kageyama’s anger and sorrow out, crumbling the walls he’d built around himself.A whole new world revealed to him showed just how kind and patient those around him could be.Have I been found?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Changing Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm goodforlou, and if you can't tell I adore KageHina. Yes, that indeed I do. 
> 
> I posted a one-shot and it got some love which I am so appreciative of, thank you fellow KageHina lovers.
> 
> This is an A/B/O fic but isn't so traditional and is really only there for a few reasons. 
> 
> Okay, that's all. Enjoy!

It was almost as if he’d prepared for this his entire life. He remembers the words his grandfather had spoken vaguely, but they still somehow managed to cram themselves in the very back of his mind; like something annoying he couldn’t get rid of. 

He didn’t want to think about the way his grandfather sat him down that day, the conversation too far ahead of what he could fathom. He couldn’t.

It seemed to find in him in the most inconvenient times. When he couldn’t sleep, soft black fringe splayed across his forehead, his eyes clouded in thought. He stared at the pale blue walls of his room, the space covered in grayish moonlight. 

The edge of the volleyball posters he’d plastered onto his walls, moved in tandem with the breeze pushing itself through open windows. He remembers the day he put them up, high on life. His grandfather letting the excited boy run into the space of the family home, feet pattering as he ran away from the man. 

They had purchased the posters from the sports arena, the venue hosting college level teams that his grandfather had a fondness for. Miwa chased after him, begging her baby brother to assist, the glittery volleyball shirt on her form swaying as she moved. 

His grandfather watched them dotingly, the older man’s face falling into a soft, happy smile. The kind of smile that was evident in both the his eyes and lips.

“To-bi-o! Please, cmon let me help you put the posters up. You don’t want to ruin them do you?” She taunted, a snide smirk slipping onto her face. “Grandfather got them for you, it’d be such a waste if you ruined them.” 

Tobio stopped pulling the volleyball printed washi-tape out of his desk, realizing the validity of what his sister had said. The younger boys bottom lip beginning to wobble. His sniffling alerted the rest of their family, both mother and grandfather scolding Miwa for taunting him.

“Mama, no — I swear I didn’t mean it, I just wanted to help.” Miwa frowned sadly at their mother, who was always willing to let things go when it came to her first born. “Be nicer to your brother, please.” She pointed a manicured finger at her daughter firmly, before smiling.

Miwa turned to her younger brother, beginning to jump on her toes. “So, baby brother. Let’s hang them up!” Tobio nodded with a gleeful smile, rummaging once again in the washi-tape container.

He bit his bottom lip in concentration, little hands scrambling for the cow printed tape, as Miwa rolled the posters out flat.

“Ah! Miwa! I found it!” The boy said in exasperation. “The cow tape, and ooh the volleyball tape too. Look!” Miwa turned to face her chubby-cheeked brother, the blunt-cut bangs she currently adorned moving with the motion. 

Smiling, she adjusted her gaze to the blue and green tape in his hands. “That’s great! We have to hurry before Mama and Papa call us to dinner though.” He nodded hurriedly, a look of fierce determination surfacing onto chubby, flushed cheeks.

So, they got to work. Miwa helping her younger brother onto the wooden chair by his desk, the three adults in the kitchen observing attentively; though they remained silent. 

Tobio let out a hough as he fully stood to full height, a total of 4 feet, and 2 inches. He leaned forward to hold the poster in place, reaching a hand down to his sister, silently asking for the tape. Sticky residue met the pads of his fingers as he placed it onto the edge of the corner.

The siblings smiled at each other, the afternoon sunlight refracting orange light against the gleaming posters. They observed their handiwork proudly, Miwa raising a hand up for her brother to high-five. 

Tobio beamed, examining each and every poster like he had done at the seller’s table, bouncing excitedly at his grandfather’s side. He turned back to catch the older man, who was conversing with Tobio’s father, the two of them talking about a new hole in the wall restaurant. 

Tobio leaped forward, wrapping his arms around his grandfather in a hug, a little happy squeal leaving him. His grandfather laughed, a big loving bellow, as he ruffled the boys black hair dotingly.

“What do you say Tobio?” His father asked, turning to his son. The boy frozen under the deep, rolling voice. He let go of the warmth of his grandfather, turning to meet the cold blue eyes of his father. 

Flushing under the metallic, albeit well-hidden glare his father had, he looked up at his grandfather. “Um, thank you,” he frowned the words grating in his mind. “Thank you, Grandfather!” he yelled in clarity, smiling at the older man. The veil of intimidation his father had set quickly fading into the back of his mind. 

His grandfather beamed back at him, telling him that he was welcome, and patting his head once more before Tobio let go. With more pep in his step, he practically soared back to his room, as he asked Miwa to help him more with his underhanded passes, the makeshift court set up in the family’s backyard.

Tobio breathed out roughly, the memory now bitter, the edges of it stinging the back of his throat. 

All he wanted to do was sleep. He didn’t want to think about the way his grandfather had affected his life. 

How he’d been more of a father than his own. He didn’t want to remember the day his grandfather died. The sound his mother had made at the news, cradling a terrified Miwa to her chest, the lack of emotion on his father’s face, and the turmoil that began to hold a permanent place in his chest. 

He scowled, the creeping anxiety that began to climb its way up to his chest and throat, constricting in his chest. He reached for the volleyball on his nightside table, the swirl of green and red spinning as he set it above his head. Fuck sleeping.

Nimble fingers set the ball over and over again, the repetition of it all beginning to numb any lingering thoughts. He let the ball fly once more from his fingers before it rested firmly in his hands. Tobio cradled it close to his chest turning over through soft sheets before he fell into a restless sleep.

Flashes of dark blue and white uniforms passed in blurs as he stepped off the bus. Metallic letters shone brightly in the sun, labeled ‘Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High.’ 

Tobio stalled at the last step, a hand tightening on the strap of his bag as he swallowed thickly. Third-year. Third-year and he would go to highschool. He didn’t know where highschool would lead him. All he knew was that he had a passion to keep playing and a promise to keep. 

His feet felt heavy, almost scraping against the pavement, as a voice, his own, told him something awaited him in the sports center. 

Something that would swallow him whole, rendering him useless, his breath stolen away from his chest until he couldn’t feel anything but panic. He ignored the chatter in front of him, teammates discussing already what they'd eat after the game.

Tobio turned the corner at that moment, heading to the bathrooms before warm-ups would begin. 

He pushed through heavy doors, tile resisting the soles of his trainers. Scanning the small bathroom for any stragglers, a grimace set deep into his features. 

The teen releasing a shaky breath through pursed lips, once he had found the space empty.

You have to calm down. You have to calm down. You need to calm down. He stumbled over to the edge of the sink, hips pushing back as his head dropped between his shoulders. His breathing was on the edge of ragged, coming in short spurts as his hands gripped impossibly tighter around the sink’s edge, fingers white with the pressure. 

The plan to be as quiet as possible was not working, a choked groan spilling from his lips. He felt dizzy, hands profusely sweating, the lump in his throat growing tighter as he tried not to breakdown in this... well, the fucking shitty bathroom of the venue of the match he didn’t want to be in.

Nausea was beginning to climb its way through his system, his hands shaking, as his head turned into his shoulder. His chest expanded with deep breaths, eyes shut tightly. His right leg was jumping, a quick tap tap tap, as he fought the invisible assault of hand ramming itself into his stomach. 

He remained in this state for what felt like hours, really mere seconds when the door to the bathroom quietly opened. “Kageyama? Are you in here? The warmup is-” Kindaichi stalled at the sight of his teammate, concern evident in his features.

Tobio didn’t even register he was there before he was gagging, a hand over his mouth as he scrambled to the open stalls. He sank quickly, dry heaving for few seconds before he righted himself. 

“Are you okay?” Kindaichi asked quietly. Tobio’s face hardened before he nodded stiffly, excusing himself before there was any chance to talk. 

The sounds of the gymnasium filling his ears after a few twists and turns. This always happened. He’d take care of it as he had been. It was normal to get nervous before a game right?

The players of Kitagawa and Yukigaoka lined opposing sides of the courts, heavy footsteps squeaking against polished floors before everyone took a bow. 

A collective greeting from either side, echoed in the gym full of ongoing matches. Tobio and the rest of his teammates assimilated into their respective positions, narrowed blue eyes taking in the lime green uniforms of rather scrawny boys from across the court. 

Oh, so this wouldn't take long then. The first serve went up, the referee’s whistle echoing into the ears of focused players.

They weren't much, Yukigaoka. The ball descended over the other side, their players moving through molasses to receive it. Tobio couldn’t think of a worse time than this. Why were they even playing? 

What had Yugiaoka’s players been doing this whole time other than occasionally scoring, out of luck Tobio was sure. What was worse was the team's over overly enthusiastic captain with a bedhead of bright, touseled red hair, wide brown eyes trying their best to catch every move of the dark blue uniforms. 

The six of them were stumbling into each other, uttering out quick apologies before they tried to get the ball to stay in the air. Tobio gritted his teeth together, taking his bottom lip between his teeth roughly, frustration beginning to set deeper into his skin. 

“Shoyou!” their setter called, the small, fawn-haired boy setting the ball up clumsily for their captain.

Kageyama watched as he tried to spike the ball over, the ball just barely making its way over the net. Not enough. The Kitagawa cheer team gestured excitedly as the ball made its way back over, scoring their twenty-fourth point. 

Just one more point and this excuse for a match would be over. At the rate that the game was going, maybe he could make it home a little earlier than his father. Or if he absolutely had to he could sneak in through his bedroom window.

His mind busy with a plan to avoid his menacing father, he was just barely able to respond to the blur of green making its way to the other side of the net. 

The player was quick, too quick, the opposing team’s captain meeting with the ball in the air to spike. The ball flew off the edge of Kitagawa’s blockers, hitting the wood before feet could land. Cheers filled his ears, the second match had ended. Kitagawa Daiichi its victor.

But Tobio couldn’t hear them, the scene replaying itself in his mind, as his face twisted into a nasty glare.

Tobio shook quickly, his glare pointed over at the sunken team, tears filling their eyes as they lined up to depart. 

Cold dread settled into his stomach, leaving his throat tight and his chest small as he glowered coldly at the team’s captain. What had that been about? Is this what his grandfather meant? This feeling.

A small spark igniting in his chest, expectations and excitement flooding him. The last time he’d felt this--free, this light, had been before the passing of his grandfather. He wouldn’t do it. He would never see this boy again. And thank fuck for that, Tobio thought. The boy was a mess. 

He was done. The last three years of his life had been a mere excruciating step to where he needed to be. The teen sighed, head leaning back against the seats as the bus rolled into motion.

The morning of his first day of high school, for once, didn’t leave him feeling sluggishly overwhelmed, but what he would never admit as hopeful. Karasuno. 

A former powerhouse, one he could feel proud to be associated with. Things could very well change, maybe they could get back to the former looming title that gave their school’s reputation its former gusto.

Tobio had a plan. He would work his way through high school — he didn’t need to make friends, there was no time for that. He only had one goal. Karasuno could aid in that dream. It was merely his ground to plow, a means to an end. 

Tobio’s hands hung heavily at his side, awkward for his height, shoulders far too broad and face gloomy, as he’d been told. Classes blurred into nothingness, echoes of English and equations, something about cells. He didn’t know.

The teen ascended the few short steps to the school's gym, the sounds and smells of the sport hitting him head-on as he clunked his way in. The plan to succeed? Forget about it. 

The universe clearly had other ideas to make him miserable; this supposed plan in the shape of a familiar scrawny, red-haired boy. Tobio stiffened, his chest taking the brunt of the colliding smaller body who was beginning to profusely apologize. 

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t see you-” The boy looked up once his victim didn’t speak; hands curled in apprehension as he squawked. “Gwah! It's you, uh, shit, scary-face-guy!” Tobio grimaced, an affronted scowl making its way to his face all too easily. 

“Scary-face-guy!?” He repeated, insecurity, evident behind his words. The redhead nodded fervently, Tobio was surprised that he didn’t get dizzy with it. The boy sucking in large puffs of air to speak again. “You’re going to Karasuno?” He half screamed and questioned, staring accusingly at Tobio.

Tobio gritted his teeth, irritation beginning to rise from his chest. “You’re asking me why I’m here when you can barely receive a ball-” the redhead gasped dramatically, hands balled into fists at his side as he flushed in offense. 

Two boys in the east side of the gym were laughing loudly, hands curled around their stomachs as one fell to the floor in exasperation. 

Tobio gestured wildly at the redhead, his voice jumping in pitch as his arms flailed angrily.

“Hey, guys! Are you here to join the volleyball club?” a bright smile laced with annoyance appeared in their peripherals, the two boys suddenly docile. 

They bowed lowly, both letting out a confirmation at the older student. “Great! We’re happy to have you, I’m Sugawara.” he looked at them, a bright smile that took up much of his face, hands clasping each other in accordance, pulled closely to his chest. 

Tobio and the small redhead at his side spoke simultaneously, scowling at the other when they spoke. Sugawara motioned them one at a time, pointing at the redhead first. “Hinata Shouyou, wing spiker!” he beamed proudly, pink dusting his freckled cheats. 

Tobio’s scowl grew even deeper at the sight, settling his face placidly before bowing again. “Kageyama Tobio, setter.” he nodded at Suga, deep voice heard over the sound of the occasional volleyball striking polished floors.

Sugawara smiled brightly at their introductions, turning to scowl quickly at the two laughing boys behind him before plastering the smile onto his face again. Creepy. “OK. Well, until you two can get along, you can hang outside of the gym.” He smiled larger than before, his mouth almost forming a heart before both boys were shoved outside. 

They stood there in shock for what must have been minutes before arguing erupted from behind gym doors. “You, you—bakayama!” he pointed a finger accusingly, shoving it into Kageyama’s chest, the taller boys eyebrows furrowing in confusion before he yelled. 

“Stop it with the nicknames, you freak!” Hinata screamed at that, the sound high and nasally, as he and Kageyama were at each other’s throats for a second time. 

Sugawara opened the door abruptly, the two boys pausing in motion, Kageyama’s hand dug into Hinata’s hair, the boy with a hand at the collar of Kageyama’s shirt.

“Do you guys plan on coming in or are you going to continue to argue?” he chided strictly. 

“We will behave!” they both echoed arms stiffly at their sides. Suga smiled, handing clapping in delight as he opened the door for them. The two of them walked in politely, as if completely different people, introducing themselves to other teammates, and their captain, Daichi.   
  


The teen exuded almost a fatherly energy, a similar bright smile taking up the expanse of his face.   


Introductions from the first years started, announcing themselves respectively. Kageyama listened intently, a long-limbed boy with black-framed glasses, who just looked annoying. A boy with soft, green locs, freckles adorning his face and arms. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi and Tsukishima Kei they were called.

Not that it mattered to Kageyama. The rest of the first year line up being himself and well, the freak beside him.

The energetic boy was lithe, had what appeared to be almost fluffy, which Kageyama definitely didn’t notice when his hand was yanking at them a few minutes ago. 

Hinata had auburn hair, freckles that sat high on his cheekbones, and eyes reminiscent of sun-lit pools of honey. Kageyama stiffened at the thought, the halls of the dimly lit school surrounding him as his feet scuffed to a stop. 

Fluffy hair? Freckles? He shook his head vigorously, settling his face into its usual harsh demeanor. No. He couldn’t possibly think anything other than mild disgust for the boy. 

Roughly sighing he continued walking before a breeze of honey and citrus whirled as fast as they could past him. 

“Race you Bakayama!” the voice called, fading quickly as Kageyama yelled back. Feet moving quickly across gravel. “Idiot, you don’t even know where we’re going!” He yelled. 

Kageyama was quickly making long strides towards the boy, Hinata’s screams getting louder and higher in fear as he sped up. This time they both were screaming at each other before they stopped at the intersection.

The boys slumped forward, hands grasping at their knees as they heaved out heavy breaths. “I- won- that.” Hinata gasped out, breath still coming heavy. Kageyama lunged at him, the two of them falling back as they shouted at each other through gasping breaths. 

“No, you didn’t win the race, you cheated!” Kageyama yanked Hinata towards his chest, before shoving him back the redheads roughly meeting the gravel.

“Ahh! Stop pushing me Kageyama!” said boy dusted his pants off, wiping his hands roughly, breaths beginning to return to normal as he stared down at Hinata.

Hinata stood to full height, looking up at him. Stars twinkled in the reflection of his eyes, his face determined. “Let’s set up a tally, of who wins and who loses. The loser has to buy one another…” he clasped his mouth shut, eyebrows dipping in thought.

Kageyama waited all of two seconds, about to bark out a frustrated ‘Hurry, idiot!’ before Hinata smiled widely. 

“Meat buns! From the Sakanoshita market on the way home!” He beamed at his own idea proudly, already away in his own world before looking at Kageyama for agreement. “How do you know where I live?” He questioned, an apprehensive glance shot at the shorter teen. 

“You walked home with me.” Hinata pointed at the intersection, as if it was obvious. 

He continued, running a hand through rough hair before swallowing. “I don’t know if you go that way,” he pointed towards the left road. “Or if you go my way.” Pointer finger motioning to the right. 

Kageyama blanked, unable to retort with that so he nodded abashedly. “I knew that idiot you didn’t have to tell me.” Hinata scoffed, musing up at him.

Kageyama flushed, mumbling a ‘Stupid shrimp’, Hinata squawking at the insult. “So, deal Bakayama?” his face quickly settling back into so far ‘bright and sunny and in your face!’ that seemed to be made for Hinata alone. 

Kageyama huffed dramatically, promising a deal before he stomped off down the left intersection; the sound of Hinata’s “Bye, Kageyama!” echoing in his ears. 

The sound so bright, it stuck with him as he laid in bed for the night, the knot in his chest little by little, loosening.


	2. The World’s a Little Blurry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving fast, he no longer despises Hinata’s presence, in fact he enjoys it. But does it mean the same to Hinata as it does to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of abuse. If you want to skip it starts at “If it weren’t for the haphazardly parked suburban..” and ends at “Over here, Kageyama!” 
> 
> I want to make it clear that in no ways do I want this to come off as a glorification of domestic abuse or anything of the such. With this fic, my initial thought on Kageyama’s character development is that his anger and insecurities come from a lack of safety from within his own home. There won’t be a lot of mention of abuse throughout the fic but please do not read this fic if you cannot. I will always put warnings. 
> 
> Song inspiration: “Sunflower” -Rex Orange County 
> 
> Also Yua means bind, love, and affection which is just so cute to me.

“Ok guys bring it in, we’re ending practice there.” 

Coach Ukai called across the gym, waiting for the boys of Karasuno to gather. He gazed to the west side of the gym where Hinata and Nishinoya were giggling over a video of Tanaka. 

Said video contained Tanaka’s attempt to squeeze all of the contents of a plastic water bottle into his mouth, the plastic crunching under the force of his palm 

Noya’s wheezing laughter filtered out of the phone, he and Hinata looked at each other with tight lips that failed to hold back their amusement, the two of them bursting into laughter.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna die, did you see it go in his nose?” Nishinnoya slapped desperately at his knee replying once he’d caught his breath. “It was even funnier in person, Shouyou, you should’ve been there!” he exclaimed, eyes crinkling at the corners in glee. 

Ukai frowned softly, irritated at the fact that he’d gone unanswered, better yet ignored. 

“Hinata and Nishinoya, we’re ending practice, come over with the rest of the team please.” 

Hinata looked up, the realization that they were late sobering him enough to make his smile drop, and quickly at that, _ taking away that smile should’ve been a crime,  _ he and Nishinnoya jogging over. 

“Gwah! Sorry coach, I’m coming.” Ukai nodded, replying that it was ‘okay they’d just gotten started’ he pulled out a white binder full of different plays. 

Ukai looked up, motioning for Takeda to bring the white board over, hands reaching for a black expo marker, drawing circles and a divide between them.

“Asahi, I need you to continue working on your jump serves. They’re getting better, I assure you, but a little more force would be preferable.” 

Asahi’s eyes widened a little at his name, nodding quickly as he scooted closer to listen, afraid he might miss something. 

Noya clapped a reassuring hand on the older boy's shoulder, a wide smile directed up at nervous chocolate eyes. 

Asahi smiled softly, the corners of his lips barely lifting as he offered a thumbs up. Without speaking Asahi looked to Noya, his smile silently translating to ‘I’m okay.’ 

Ukai continued further, asking Tanaka about his thought process during the back row attack he had executed during the team’s practice match. Moving onto Yamaguchi’s float serve and then to Ennoshita. 

Words began to blur after that, Kageyama ignoring the speech in favor of looking around him. ‘ _ You’re looking for Hinata’ _ he told himself immediately, scowling at the realization, he would ignore the words.  _ Shut up.  _

Suga was pulled in close to Daichi, the two of them almost in domestic sync as they explained something to Ukai, one stopping for the other, “No, you go ahead first.” which was followed by a shy smile or laughter. 

Suga nodded at Daichi’s explanation, watching his friend passionately describe the play to their coach.

Kageyama watched Suga bite the skin of his lower lip, the older boy holding back a small smile that threatened to get wider as Daichi tipped his head back heartily to laugh with Ukai. 

Seeing the remote display of affection Suga had for their captain wasn’t surprising at least not to him. It was obvious Suga had feelings for Daichi. He was almost sure Daichi did too. 

His gaze quickly found the redhead he was looking for, the boy snickering when Yamaguchi whispered into his ear.

Hinata turned to poke his tongue out at Tsukishima when he noticed he was being glared at, Tsukishima scowling at the two of them. 

Kageyama’s glance met Tsukishima’s at that moment who had noticed his own frown before he had, a victorious smirk curling onto his lips before he turned back to Ukai smugly. Goddamn  _ beanstalk  _ of a kid. 

Kageyama scowled furiously at the obvious poking, like he knew something Kageyama hadn’t yet known himself. It caught Hinata’s attention when he angrily whipped his head back to the front, trying to focus all his attention on coach and Takeda. 

The team broke with a little cheer, quickly scattering to clean up the space before they headed home for the night. 

Pairs were assigned to a task, Suga asking he and Hinata to sweep, Tanaka and Ennoshita to pick up leftover balls, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to take the water cart back to the club room with Kiyoko. 

“Kageyama, c’mon I wanna get home! You’re moving at the speed of a snail.” He nodded not paying attention in the slightest, watching Yamaguchi and Tsukishima talk closely to each other, wrapped up in their own world. 

Hinata sprinted to the closet, skipping as he got closer to the utility closet. In the closet was a basket of cleaning rags and solutions, two large brooms tucked into the side. 

“Kageyama! Look at this, who do I look like?” Kageyama turned to face him, Hinata had the utility closet wide open now, the fabric of the broom’s long frills pulled over his forehead. 

“You know that’s dirty right?” Kageyama frowned. 

“Shut up Yama, c’mon who do I look like?” He blinked at the taller boy, eyes similar to a baby deer who’d just discovered the world around him. It was endearing. 

“I don’t know, an idiot, who looks like you since you’re the one with it on your head.” 

Hinata  _ pouted _ at the insult, recovering quickly when he realized Kageyama did in fact, not get it. Fire flashed behind his eyes as he shook his head. 

“No, look again Yama-Yama.” Kageyama glared at him, hand readying to grab Hinata’s actual hair, his hand stalling inches above his head, coming to realization. Oh. So that’s how it was. 

Hinata had a sizable frown on his face, the corners of it pulled down as far as he could, a small hand pushing the frills down flat on his forehead. 

He started to lose composure, his impression lasting all of 30 seconds before gesturing wildly at Kageyama. 

He looked at Kageyama expectantly, waiting for him to  _ just get on with it and say it,  _ the redhead burst into loud laughter as he sunk to his knees, laughs overtaking his form. 

“It’s you Bakayama! Oh my god,” he wheezed, hands stabilizing his figure as he wiped a tear from his eye. 

“How did you  _ NOT _ see the resemblance, I mean c’mon it was so-“ he looked up at Kageyama who was several feet back then he had been, a volleyball fitting entirely in the palm in his hand as he reared back. 

Hinata paled, fear coating his eyes as he saw the moment Kageyama sent the ball soaring for Hinata, smug as he watched the redhead scream in fear. 

“Wait—Kageyama! Gwah!” He seized, feet refusing to move as he took the force of the ball, a grunt leaving his lips tumbling backwards at the force of it. 

His legs were pulled up over his chest, butt up in the air. He laid like that for a few seconds, groaning softly as he flopped back down against the polished floors. 

Hinata stood up after some difficulty, ready to scold Kageyama but stopped when he saw the boy tucked into himself with laughter, trying not to show it. 

“Mean, Yama! Mean you are!” Kageyama settled his laughter, both hands on his hips proudly as he smirked. 

“I do not look like the  _ mop-thingy _ ,” he gestured with a hand, his nose turned up in mild disgust at the thing. 

Hinata laughed from across the gym, shoving the brooms back into the closet with effort. He pushed them in, the wooden handle seeming like they’d stay before they fell forward quickly, hitting Hinata square in the forehead. He pushed at them again, grumbling angrily and pausing, both hands in front of broom’s again. 

They managed to stay in place this time, Hinata sighing in relief as he closed the doors. He hummed happily, running for his bag and turned to yap at Kageyama again.

“You absolutely do Kageyama, I mean the frown and everything! It was a stellar performance if you ask me.” He bowed a few times, placing a hand up towards invisible cameras, laughing. 

“Please no cameras or autographs.” He pursed his lips funnily at his own joke, a small giggle bubbling up out of his chest as he looked up over Kageyama. 

The boy was making his way to the school’s vending machine already, completely ignoring Hinata’s celebrity impression. 

Hinata chuckled at the transfixed look he wore, the blue light of the machine casting shadows on his face as he reached for some change to slip into the machine.

“You really like milk that much, Kageyama?” An amused smile on his lips as he watched the boy press the button for milk. 

Kageyama nodded aimlessly, watching the machine drop the carton into the tray, pressing on the paper to open it. 

“You should drink it more, maybe you’d grow.” His face showed no indifference, glad he was drinking the milk so he didn’t smile at Hinata’s offended squawk. 

“If I drank too much milk like you Kageyama, I’d look like a beanstalk! Like Tsukishima!” He laughed, the moody boy serving as a representation in his mind of the thing. 

Kageyama almost choked on his milk at the joke, clearing his throat a little too loudly, as he turned his head away, adamant for Hinata to  _ not  _ see his reaction to the joke.

Hinata smiled widely anyway, their chatter dying out as they walked to the little market Ukai worked at.

“Kageyama, wait let’s stop for meat puns, I wanna get a few.” Kageyama nodded silently at the request, head tipping to take back the rest of the milk completely missing the way Hinata’s gaze fixed on his bobbing Adam’s apple. 

He straightened, neat and slim fingers crunching the carton before he threw into the trash by the store’s entrance. 

“Hello!” Hinata cheered at the woman at the register, a warm smile on her wrinkled face.

“Ooh they have little yogurt popsicles, I want some of those too.” 

His eyes practically sparkled as he observed the store's selection of items, hands filling the basket rather quickly. 

Kageyama watched him as they walked through the aisles, eyes getting wider as the basket piled higher with snacks.

“Hinata, how are you going to eat all of that? You’re like 110 pounds.” Kageyama commented, genuine confusion at how such a little person could eat so much. 

“I weigh more than that Kageyama, and you just said I need to grow. Why not eat what I want!” He beamed at the basket, making his way to the register. 

“Yeah grow the other way,” Kageyama mumbled, suddenly occupied with his nails when Hinata whipped back to look at him. 

He grumbled at Kageyama as he unloaded the little basket, smiling politely at the old woman again before handing over the money and then they were leaving.

They walked in silence again as Hinata chewed on a meat bun, eyes slipping closed in pleasure at the soft carb. 

“Hey, Kageyama,” Hinata started, eyes focused on the Miyagi skyline. Kageyama turned his head to face him, no particular expression on his face. 

He hummed at Hinata, a silent  _ ‘what’  _ at the question. 

Hinata chewed off another bite of the bun, slipping it into the plastic again as he swallowed. 

“What—Um,” Kageyama looked at him weirdly, the uncertainty was unfamiliar in the boy. 

“What do you know about the whole second gender thing. Like being an Alpha or Beta… or an omega.” He had Kageyama’s full attention now, regardless of the two of them not looking at each other. 

“What do mean, ‘what do I know’?” He looked at Hinata once again, noticing the now slight pink flush to his cheeks. 

“Like when does that happen, Kageyama!” He seemed tense, even embarrassed at the question. He cleared his throat and started again. “I just, I don’t know, don't you ever wonder about when that stuff will happen to us?” 

He looked at Kageyama this time, waiting for an answer. Kageyama shrugged, he knew little to nothing about the subject.

“All I know is that it happens at like 16 or something. And that my dad and grandpa were both  _ ‘Alphas.’ _ ” Hinata nodded in thought. 

“So, you’ll probably be one then too, right?” Kageyama flushed, turning to look up at the clouds in the night sky. 

“Obviously, idiot.” Hinata hummed again, still turned around about the subject. He dug back into the bag of snacks anyway, the dork. 

“Why do you ask?” Kageyama questioned. 

He watched as Hinata retreated back into his own head space, his eyebrows furrowing for a few seconds till he came to his conclusion.

“I don’t know, I just wonder what I’ll be and how it’ll affect me. They always say how ‘omegas shouldn’t play sports’, that are ‘meant’ for Alphas.” He shook his head discontentedly at the stereotype, tongue poking in disdain. “Society can suck it for all I care, but it still bothers me.” 

“Do you think you’ll be an omega?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata grew quiet, before eventually nodding, almost shameful of the idea of being an omega. 

“Yeah.” He whispered, the sound was sad. Kageyama kept his eyes on him, expecting Hinata to continue. 

He didn’t. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that you know.” Hinata’s head shot back to look at Kageyama, honey eyes drilling him with a silent, ‘You don’t think less of me?’

Kageyama nodded at him, nothing but the truth lied in his expression, a silent answer to his question. Hinata flushed, turning away when the pink hue became visible under starlight. 

They continued to walk quietly, stars bright in the sky, and the smell of the mountainous area which came with an earthy but rich scent. The air was tinted with the smell.  _ Home,  _ Kageyama thought. 

Their eyes caught on the silver cat that was chasing something along the edge of someone’s home, the cat's tail twitching cutely in determination.

Hinata slowed beside him, stopping suddenly. 

Kageyama frowned at the sudden lack of movement before he realized they were at that fateful intersection. One that led two different ways, each path unbeknownst to each other. 

“Well I’m— you know,” Hinata smiled awkwardly. “This way.” His voice cracked at the last syllable, his eyes widening a fraction. 

He scratched at the back of his neck, eyes nervous like he wanted to get out of the situation. 

“Well, I’m-“ he started again, unable to finish when Kageyama interrupted him. Like hell he was going to let Hinata go home sad. 

“Why are you ashamed about possibly being an omega? There are plenty of male omegas, including those in sports.” Kageyama didn’t understand the connection Hianta obviously had made beforehand, pinning the boy in place with a perplexed look. 

Hinata sighed softly at that, sitting down with the half empty bag of snacks on a short stone ledge that separated the streets. He looked exhausted, like he’d already gone over this in his own head so many times unable to rationalize with himself. 

He sat there for a few moments, his legs curled up to his chest. Kageyama ignored the pull in his chest at the sight. 

“My dad. He left my mom, sister, and I because my mom wasn’t good enough for him. His words. She’s an omega. He said, ‘He wouldn’t take the chance of having an omegan wife and children.’ I guess he thought the way that most people do.” 

Hianta looked anguished at the memory, eyes murky. 

Hinata continued, “I mean why does it matter— if I’m omegan or not, or my mom, or Natsu.” He shook his head furiously, some memory replaying itself.

“It’s nothing,” he said, fixing his frown into a bad attempt at a smile. He slid down off the wall, brushing his shorts before he spoke. “I’ll see you later, Kagey-“ 

Kageyama stopped him, hesitant to physically grab the boy's wrist. He settled for words instead. “It’s not nothing.” He said firmly. 

Hinata's face fell, the smile contorting back to its previous frown.

“You really think so?” He asked, hesitation dissolving from his face. 

Kageyama nodded, solidified in his belief. “Your dad was wrong. Omega’s are more than society or anyone says they are. They’re amazing, considerate, passionate, and loving people. He was wrong. Whether you’re an omega or not, Hinata, it shouldn’t matter.” 

Hinata was slowly turning red at Kageyama’s spiel, eyes wide. 

“Really? Um, do you have an omegan family member or something, that makes you think that way?” He asked hesitantly.

Kageyama nodded thoughtfully. “My mom’s one. Regardless, I wouldn’t think less of omega’s though.” 

Hinata quieted, acknowledging the comment before he smiled shyly. Brown found blue,  _ something  _ developing as it grasped for stability between their gazes. 

“Thanks you big doofus,” Kageyama’s eyes lit, blazing at the name, Hinata shrieking with laughter under Kageyama’s venomous look. He raised his hands in surrender.

“Thank you Kageyama. Really.” He looked up from white trainers to look at Kageyama, his confidence starting to rebuild itself. Kageyama nodded, face suddenly docile as it had been before. 

It was all way too sweet for Kageyama to handle.

Making note of the time, he silently turned to leave, a hand coming up to wave goodbye. Hinata chortled at the silence, yelling a goodbye. 

“Wait! Kageyama-“ Kageyama stopped in his tracks once again facing Hinata.

“What, Boke?” 

“Do you want to, i don’t know, maybe hang out soon? Like next weekend?” Kageyama opened his mouth, going to refuse before he recognized with startling realization that he wanted to spend time with Hinata. 

He wanted to spend time...with Hinata...

Swallowing his pride, he faced Hinata fully. “Yeah, I’d like that Hinata.” Hinata beamed happily, jumping onto his toes in glee. 

“Gah! That’s great! I’ll see you then, Kageyama. But also tomorrow at school and practice obviously.”

He waved goodbye once more, excited energy fueling every step as he walked away from Kageyama, the Sakanoshita market emblem on the bag swinging with the skips of every foot, wrist pushing the bag forwards eagerly. 

Kageyama stared at his retreating figure till he disappeared, face suddenly warm. 

‘Quite the predicament you’ve gotten yourself into, huh Kageyama’ his own voice mocked him. 

He scowled at it,  _ shut up,  _ turning on a dime to stomp his way home.

••

If it weren’t for the haphazardly parked suburban in their family’s driveway, Kageyama wouldn’t have known his father was home. 

Feet crunched over little white stones that lined the Kageyama family’s home entrance, a yellow glow of lights emanating from the windows.

Kageyama sighed softly, muttering under his breath about preparing for the mood his father would be in. 

  
  


Would his father be emotionless and distant as he usually was, or would he snap at him and his mother every chance he’d got? 

It was impossible to tell some nights, but judging by the parked car and the immediate smell of alcohol that hit Kageyama full force once he’d stepped in—it would be the latter.

He didn’t even bother announcing he was home, hoping to quietly sneak up to his room before his father got to him. 

“Tobio?” His mother called, her voice noticeably on edge, but reserved as if she was trying to keep herself together.

“Yeah, Mom, I’m home.” 

Her hardened face softened as she took in her son.“Welcome home honey, you’re a little late but dinners in the k-“ 

She went stiff, eyes sliding to her right as Kageyama’s father came into view.

All 190 cm that was his father came into view, the man’s face twisted into a ugly sneer as he came to lean against Kageyama’s mother, an arm slung haphazardly over her shoulder.

Kageyama watched sharply, the look of fear in his mother’s face kindling the fire of hatred he had developed over childhood, burning brighter.

“What took you so long, Tobio _?”  _ He spat, a smirk leering at the poorly hidden irate expression that was on Kageyama’s face. The older man twisted a finger into the strap of his mother’s camisole, waiting for a response. 

She looked like she was trying her hardest not to recoil, unable to hold back the shiver that shook its way out from her spine. 

His fathers face dropped, his hand pulling her closer to him, irritated that she hadn’t buried herself into his side at his “affections.” 

She avoided his eyes, her body tensed as she waited for some kind of retaliation. 

Resentment mixed with irritation, and hurt mixed with childhood trauma at the sight, Kageyama swallowing before he stepped out of his shoes. 

“My fri- my teammate wanted to stop at the market before we went home. He walks the same way as I do.” Kageyama’s father watched skeptically, looking for any source of hesitation in similar blue eyes. 

When he found none in the boy's face, he let go of Kageyama’s mother, brushing her off once he found none of the gratification he was looking for.

His mother let out a soft sigh, a look of relief on her face, moving to walk forward. 

She rested her hand on his cheek smoothing the skin with a manicured thumb, the touch colder than a mother’s. 

“It’s such a shame you look like your father. Such a waste.” Her hand left quickly as it had come. She could’ve slapped him, and it wouldn’t have felt any different in that moment. 

He stood there motionless for what felt like minutes, his feet quickly crossing the threshold between the entrance and the living room. He ascended the stairs urgently, the safe haven of his room the only safe place for him. 

When he shut the door a little louder than he had intended, he flinched involuntarily as he waited for the heavy footsteps that would follow. When they didn’t come he relaxed, a heavy sigh leaving his chest.

He looked around his room for any source of stability, already expecting what was coming. 

His mind was insistent on reliving the experience, play after play winding itself from start to finish in his head. 

From the moment he saw the car, to the mixed look of sadness and disgust his mother sent him as she reminded him of the fact that he looked akin to his father. 

Anguish and what could only be described as  _ guilt  _ came in waves, hitting him straight in the chest.

Swallowing the panic wasn’t going to cut it. Hands scrubbed at his face, and then to his hair, pulling tightly. 

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

His thoughts started to race together, the old bruise from Saturday, his father’s last  _ escapade,  _ suddenly burning. 

Kageyama felt his throat start to grow tighter, making it hard to breathe, fists clenching involuntarily. 

A shrill sound snapped him out of the spiral, the screen of his phone blinking with a chime. 

He sighed heavily, picking the phone up off where he had flung it in haste, a smile forming involuntarily at the name that Hinata had put his contact as. 

**Hinata Shouyou! > Kageyama: ** _ 7:35 p.m. _

_ Kageyama! What’s your favorite kind of pocky?? I LOVE strawberry. It's so good but I figured you’d like something boring :( like chocolate. Is that okay?  _

Kageyama huffed, grateful for the distraction, he was however, not going to stand for the chocolate pocky slander. 

**Kageyama Tobio > Hinata: ** _ 7:48 p.m. _

_ What’s wrong with chocolate? It’s the best one.  _

**Hinata Shouyou! > Kageyama: ** _ 7:50 p.m. _

_ Damn, you take forever to text back, guess you’ll have chocolate then since you..won’t..tell..me… ╭∩╮(-_-)╭∩╮ _

**Kageyama Tobio > Hinata: ** _ 7:52 p.m. _

_ It’s been two minutes. Chocolate’s fine idiot! Stop telling me to go fuck myself, you’re lucky I’m coming over.  _

**Hinata Shouyou! > Kageyama: ** _ 7:56 p.m. _

_ Wouldn’t have to if you weren’t so slow. Your texts are slower than getting a letter in the 1800’s by horseback. That deserves double birds.  _

**Kageyama Tobio > Hinata: ** _ 8:00 p.m. _

_ I’m gonna shove your precious strawberry pocky down your throat.  _

**Hinata Shouyou! > Kageyama: ** _ 8:03 p.m. _

_ That’s harsh. What else can you do?  _

Kageyama blushed crimson at the text, flinging his phone back to his bed where it’d been, making his way to shower hurriedly after that. Hinata was going to be the death of him. 

••

“Over here Kageyama!” A voice called at him from across the court.  _ I’m here. _ Kageyama set the ball with precision, the motion of it stopping directly where Hinata needed it to, as it made contact with his hand; and then perfectly with the other side of the court. 

Hinata cheered, his practice uniform revealing a sliver of pale skin as he jumped up to clap both of Tanaka’s hands, the two of them laughing when Hinata tripped clumsily. 

Kageyama looked away hastily, still realizing the game was in play. Asahi called out to Suga who was serving on the other side. 

Practice matches usually happened after individual skill focused drills, following stretches and then the team would pack up and go home. 

With Coach bent on pushing them a little further in preparation for upcoming games, it was only deemed  _ enough  _ when one side won five winning sets of the practice match and then they would call it. 

Even as the moon hung high in the sky, the team was soaked in sweat, the temperature hot and humid for any summer night at 7:00 o’clock. 

Hinata moaned exhaustively as the match ended, sinking to the floor besides Kageyama in a tired orange puddle. 

“Kageyama, I’m not even joking you’re gonna have to carry me home. I mean it. Also it makes sense since we’re having that sleepover-hangout tonight but please- I’m not gonna make-“ 

Yamaguchi paused at the mention of their “sleepover” noisily, a smirk sent over to Tsukishima knowingly. Like they knew something Kageyama and Hinata didn’t. 

“You’re having a sleepover with Kageyama, Hinata?” He smiled innocently, but his eyes said something else. ‘ _ a sleepover, oh ok, sure.’  _ Hinata evaporated from the puddle, already stable on his feet, as he nodded excitedly.

“Yup! I’m so excited too, right Kageyama?” He and Tsukishima turned at the same time to look at him, two entirely different expressions.

“Yeah Kageyama, are you excited?” Tsukishima asked, his voice practically  _ dripping  _ with mirth. 

Kageyama’s hands bunched into fists at his sides, two seconds from biting Tsukishima’s head off. 

Before he could get anything out Hinata was snorting. “Oh shut up Tsukishima, like you and Yamaguchi don’t have “ _ sleepovers” _ all the time. Kageyama and I will actually be sleeping, as in eyes closed and no tongue.” 

He turned on his heel with a grin at that, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and collectively Kageyama who were all lobster red at the accusation, all for different reasons. 

Tsukishima was too shocked to even offer a refusal of the statement or at least an insult back. 

He unfroze, glaring at Kageyama as he stomped away, Yamaguchi trailing behind him in a sputtering mess of “Tsuki? How does he even know?” 

Tsukishima turned to him exasperated. “I don’t know Yamaguchi, you didn’t tell him?!” 

Kageyama walked quietly out of the gym, making his way to the practice room after that, climbing the stairs two at a time.

He didn’t even have to get close to hear that the room was loud with raucous laughter. “Shouyou, you did not!” Noya laughed from behind the door, Tanaka laughed too, a large series of bellows, trying to get a sentence out. “Oh my fucking god that’s so funny.” 

Hinata squawked when Kageyama opened the door, the sound surprised and yet still full of laughter.

He raised both hands up, preparing to guard himself from Kageyama’s attacks but the boy did nothing.

Hinata made a noise of confusion, eyes trailing the taller boy as Kageyama made his way silently over to his locker.

Hinata’s attention flickered between Kageyama and Noya, his eyebrows furrowed at Kageyama respectively. Hinata glanced at Kageyama once more as if to reassure himself before he settled on Noya who was crawling over a shirtless Asahi, the third year looking mildly uncomfortable that Nishinnoya was clinging to his sweaty skin like a Koala. 

“Nishi, can you climb off please?” Noya stopped wiggling and nodded, pecking his cheek and simply letting himself  _ slide _ off of Asahi’s back and onto the floor. The room was again booming with the laughter of two, Tanaka laughing so hard that it came out silent, until he began hitting the lockers in exasperation; his laughs returning louder than before. 

“Dude, Noya, you just used Asahi as a slide! A whole kiddy slide.” Noya laughed from his spot on the floor, legs wiggling all around him. He was still laughing when a very red Asahi ushered him off the floor. 

Hinata was watching the interaction with amusement and something Kageyama couldn’t place; and Kageyama was watching Hinata, too enamored by the way Hinata lost himself in laughter to even think about being mad about the previous incident. 

Kageyama figured he’d spent enough time stalling and quickly changed, finishing up and grabbing the rest of his stuff as he turned to Hinata. 

“Hey Idiot if you’re done being stupid, let’s go.” His voice lacking it’s usual conviction. He  _ was definitely not _ excited to get away from home and spend time with Hinata. 

Hinata turned away from the couple, turning to smile up at Kageyama. He looked at ease as he peered up once damp hair now fluffy, framing his face perfectly.

“What, Yama?” Kageyama almost swooned at the fact that he had a nickname, scowling to hide it. 

“Let’s go.” reminding Hinata that they had plans to head back to his, right after practice. Hinata’s face switched quickly to realization, letting out a panicked ‘gwahh’ to the time on his phone.  _ 8:30 p.m.  _ Quickly getting to his feet, he waved goodbye to Noya and Asahi who were on their way out already, hand and hand. 

“Bye Shou, text me later!” Noya called, shutting the door behind them. Hinata nodded at that,his smile reaching his eyes. He went for his locker, beginning to rummage in it, humming discontentedly when the search produced a lack of results.

He groaned loudly after he had moved the same textbook  _ three  _ times, before he gave up flinging the material off and slipping into a new one. 

Kageyama looked up from his phone at that moment, eyes unable to look away from pale skin that was littered in freckles that covered the narrow planes of his shoulders and back. 

The ridges of Hinata’s spine moved under skin as he leaned forward to tie his trainers, finally standing after he’d done a bunny loop. 

He chucked on a black zip up, tucking his hands into the pockets, a comfortable and satisfied smile now that he’d removed the sweaty shirt, turning to face Kageyama; who happened to be scowling as hard as he could. 

Hianta’s smile couldn't have dropped quicker. 

“Shit, Kageyama I didn’t realize, sorry I just wanted to change so quickly. I won’t do it again, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable—“ Hinata spewed frantically, his eyes wide with panic. 

Kageyama stood before he realized what he was doing, towering over Hinata who went quiet instantly. He was waiting for the second shoe to drop. 

“Are you leaving?” Hinata whispered, his voice small between the two of them. The air conditioner kicked to life at the moment, Hinata shuddering as the temperature changed, looking up at Kageyama hesitantly. 

“Kageyama? Are you-” 

“I’m not mad, Hinata.” Hinata relaxed instantly, the joy on his face unparalleled. 

“Thank god, I thought I upset you. Can you um — move back now?” 

Kageyama shook his head in confusion, not realizing the position they were in. 

“Wh-” he looked at the close proximity they had taken to now, Hinata’s back almost against the lockers, the bench behind Kageyama’s legs creating a narrow blockade, his height over Hinata pinning the redhead into place. His stomach twisted itself uncomfortably, his eyes wide and throat right. 

The immediate relief that had come over Hinata’s face brought him physical pain, the stance reminding him of the moment his father had stood over his mother, terror etched into her features. 

It only took one or two seconds for Kageyama to spiral inevitably, his hands seizing from where it would have been, resting on Hinata’s shoulder. 

Kageyama stepped back quickly, alarm rendering him deaf and capturing his breath. 

Hinata frowned, relief fading to concern once again. “Kageyama? Hey? What’s wrong? What happened just now?” 

“Kageyama, please? What’s wrong?” Hinata’s face was beginning to morph into that  _ terror _ again, Kageyama’s mind not forgetting to point it out to him. 

_ He hates you. You’re just like your father. You’ll be one of those alphas like he is and hurt those you care about.  _

Hinata was slowly getting closer to him, his hands held up at his chest as if he was approaching a cornered animal. “Kageyama. Hey, I think you’re having a panic attack.” Kageyama shook his head furiously, a small gasping breath leaving him, his hands fumbling for cold concrete to sit down on. He connected heavily with the ground, pulling his knees to his chest. 

He felt like he was slowly dying, like someone had taken their time slowly torturing him. He felt like he was crawling out of his skin. 

Hinata spared a quick glance to the other side of the room, moving on fast feet back to his locker. Kageyama couldn’t hear the hurried mumbling that was slipping out of him as he searched. 

“C’mon, c’mon,  _ fuck  _ where is it?!” Kageyama groaned desperate for any sense of relief, tugging at his hair to consolidate himself. Hinata gasped once he had found the object he’d been looking for, running with it hurriedly, desperate to get back over to Kageyama’s side. 

  
  


“I’m here, Kageyama. Let’s try this, ok?” Panic slowly stopped reading its ugly head, hands loosening themselves from his scalp taking in the cold water bottle on the back of his neck. After a couple of deep breaths he could think rationally again. That came with a negative and positive it seemed. 

He’d just had a panic attack. In front of Hinata. Fucking awesome. Just great really. 

“Hey, you’re back.” Hinata smiled. Kageyama nodded , his eyes still closed and not willing to make contact at any time in the future. Hinata spoke softly first. 

“My mom had them when Dad left. It happens. Totally normal.” He adjusted the water bottle, smoothing it a little down the expanse of the back of Kageyama’s neck. 

“Do you want this still?” He asked, motioning to the bottle that was now dripping coldly down the side of Kageyama’s neck. 

Kageyama shook his head, eyes opening as he spoke. “No. Thanks.” Talking felt exhausting after his panic attacks. He sighed heavily again, not at all willing to get up. “Do you wanna talk about it before we go? Or are you not comfortable staying over anymore?” Hianta asked patiently.

“I want to stay over still. If that’s okay.” Hinata nodded happily, sitting down next to Kageyama from where he had been on his knees. 

Seeming just as exhausted as Kageyama, he leaned back against the team’s teal lockers, head falling back with a thump against cool metal and eyes slipping closed in respite. 

They were close. Almost a little too close for Kageyama at the moment, but oddly not uncomfortable. 

Hinata opened one eye. “Kageyama,” he approached cautiously. “Do you want to talk about it now? Or should we wait here a little and then go?” He turned to face Kageyama fully, seemingly ready to talk as long as Kageyama needed. 

Kageyama couldn’t look at him right now so he focused forward on the little—no, actually pretty big picture Tanaka had of Kiyoko on his locker. A peace sign and a small smile fell onto her face easily, characteristically unlike the girl. 

  
  


He didn’t know if he wanted to talk about his home situation with Hinata, let alone anyone. He figured he could trust Hinata by now, but this wasn’t something you just told outright. 

Kageyama hummed, nervous hands rubbing at the skin of his bicep as he thought of a way to explain what he’d been dealing with for as long as he could remember. 

“You know how we talked about the stigma against omega’s?” Kageyama asked tentatively. 

Hinata went ridged at the mention, nodding for him to continue anyway. 

“Well my dad,” Kageyama bit his lip, head coming to rest on his forearms as he pulled his knees to his chest without thought. 

“He - he’s the stereotypical “Alpha” you hear about.” Kageyama looked straight ahead, the teeth that had been digging into his lip causing the skin to bounce back bright red when he finally let go. 

Hinata nodded, thinking. “How so?” He asked.

Kageyama skillfully kept his face in neutral, swallowing before he answered.

“He’s - he’s been abusive. Since my childhood.” Kageyama waited for it, waited for Hinata to pity him or for the air to thicken with unbearable tension, either one. 

But none of that happened. 

“I’m sorry Kageyama. He sounds like a shitty person. No one deserves that.  _ You  _ don’t deserve that. I’m sorry.” Kageyama nodded at him, a little smile and a silent ‘thank you.’ between the two of them. 

They sat there for a few minutes after, exhaustion from the day settling into their bones, keeping them in place just a little longer. 

“Hinata we should probably get back to yours. Won’t your mom get worried?” Kageyama asked, still unable to face anywhere but forward. When he received no answer he gave up, turning to face the redhead. 

Hinata was sleeping softly against his shoulder, an endearing sight, except for the fact that he was still too close for Kageyama’s liking. 

Kageyama couldn’t help but stare at him. Peering down at the boy he already thought of frequently in and outside of practice, he took in the thick lashes that fluttered occasionally with sleep, soft hair, and those  _ goddamn freckles  _ on his nose and cheeks. 

Kageyama turned away once he’d caught himself staring for long, as if he’d been burned for it. He shook his shoulder against Hinata’s to rouse him.

Hinata hummed, blinking sleepily. “Shit, did I fall asleep? I don’t wanna be sleepy  _ tonight _ .” He sulked further into himself — Kageyama — said man urging Hinata that they needed to get going before they worried Hinata’s mother possibly any further. 

••

The walk to Hinata’s varied. Either bouts of aimless but more often ‘We’re both too tired to talk’ silence and occasionally the jarring sound of Hianta’s laughs when Kageyama called him an idiot for tripping over a rock. 

He wished something inside of him resisted when they turned  _ right _ , instead of his usual left, but it didn’t. They walked for a few minutes, arriving at a little cream colored house on the edge of the curve and slopes of the valley that Miyagi was. 

Hinata turned to him with a sheepish smile, as if to say  _ well this is it _ . Kageyama chuffed and pushed at his shoulder, looking to the door as if to say ‘ _ Well, go on. _ ’

Hinata turned, reaching for the pocket on the back of his bag, hands searching for something. He produced a little set of house keys seconds later, shoving them into the door with haste. 

He giggled quietly to himself at his own thoughts, apparently in his own world already, Kageyama throwing him a strangle but amused raise of his eyebrow. 

“Ma! Natsu! I’m home!” Kageyama trailed closely behind him, shuffling into the house, which smelled like a homely mix of vanilla and cinnamon. It was comfortable. 

“Shouyou? Is that you?” A woman called. Hinata responded absently, working on untying his trainers next to Kageyama who already had his own shoes off. “Yup! It’s me and Kageyama too!”

A woman, about what he guessed to be in her early 40’s, she looked younger, came around the corner, a plaid dish towel slung over her shoulder. She had a bright smile, the expression warm and inviting. 

Hinata and the woman shared similar features, the difference being the long red hair that met her chest and similar brown eyes encompassed by freckles. 

“Kageyama, right?” She asked, turning to him with a soft smile on her face. He nodded quietly but politely, bowing before he attempted his own smile. 

“Yes, Hinata-san. Thank you for allowing me to come over at this time of the night.” Her smile widened, turning to Hinata with a raise of her eyebrows. He glared right back at her, face immediately flushing crimson. Kageyama missed the interaction completely, Hinata’s mother gave him a polite smile back. 

“No formalities please, love. You can call me Yua.” Hinata blushed at that, the glare lessening to a small frown. 

“Ma, please.” He groaned, looking over at her pleadingly. 

She laughed heartily at him, a barely visible smirk on her face. “Listen,  _ you _ , there’s a lot more I can do. This is perfectly fine.” 

She turned to Kageyama quickly, a sudden 180 from motherly teasing to concern. “Is that okay with you Kageyama? You don’t have to call me Yua. I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He shook his head and bowed slightly again, assuring her it was perfectly okay. 

“It’s perfectly fine, Hinata-San. Yua.” He corrected shyly. 

She beamed at him, clapping her hands together. 

“Great! Well, I’ve gotten dinner all set up, you boys go wash up.” The frown on Hinata’s face was instantly replaced with glee, the sound of food making his eyes shine bright. 

“Ma, where’s Natsu?” Hinata asked, already leading Kageyama back to his room, the two of them halfway across the living room. 

“She’s taking a nap, Shou.” He nodded quietly at that, continuing to lead Kageyama back to his room. 

“C’mon, Yama-Yama.” He said comfortably, like he was used to the nickname by now. Kageyama didn’t know if he was yet. He didn’t mind much though. 

They walked into a small, soft green room, a full-size bed in the corner, some small prickly succulents on the edge of the windowsill. The little plants ranged from greens, purples, and even a yellow one. He had photos of his old team from junior high, and a wall of volleyball posters, and a few of him and some of the other Karasuno boys. 

Kageyama only realized he was staring when his search landed on Hinata, who was waiting for him to say something, brown eyes expectant and a tad nervous. 

Kageyama almost chuckled at the sight, amused by Hinata’s nervousness. 

“I didn’t know you liked plants, let alone could take care of one.” He mused, Hinata's nervous smile morphing into a scowl at the jab. 

“Hey! I can take care of plants,” he looked at the plants meekly before adding, “Plus these don’t need a lot of water so, I haven’t killed them  _ yet.”  _

Kageyama bit his bottom lip  _ hard _ , trying to contain his laughter but it was all too funny and he couldn’t help but snort a little too loudly. 

Hinata’s face blooming into pink, trying to keep the small pout he adorned, unable to hold it in, he let out a little laugh, hidden by his hand.

“Stop it Kageyama, I can really.  _ Besides _ ,” he chided, eyes turning mischievous. “We all know that you wouldn’t be able to keep anything alive, not even a plant.” Kageyama nodded honestly at the point, a full admittance to the fact that he often forgot to feed himself, as if he wasn’t 15 years old. 

Hinata chuckled softly, turning away from Kageyama. He stalled then, “Ooh, right hold on.” He raised a pointer finger as he scoured his room. 

He grabbed a  _ huge _ plastic bag, rummaging through it infront of Kageyama, the look on his face puzzled as he waited. 

Hinata leaned forward, reaching for Kageyama’s hand, motioning for him to hold it there. 

He went still, the touch of Hinata’s fingers lingering on his skin like a burn, his heart palpitating quicker than it had been. Why was a mere touch, an innocent one at that, making him feel like he was going to physically melt into the floor. He was pathetic, yup, the definition of a hormonal teenage boy. 

Hinata, on the other hand, seemed completely unfazed, finally finding the thing he’d been looking for. He placed the package in Kageyama’s open palm. 

“Chocolate pocky!” He jumped on his toes, flinging his hands up in the air as if to say ‘Tada!’ He smiled widely at Kageyama, the bag on his wrist swaying with the weight of it before it slid down his arm knocking him in the head.

“Ow, that wasn’t supposed to happen.” Kageyama chuffed, murmuring about how stupid Hinata was, going to open the package anyway. 

“Thanks. You remembered.” 

“Of course, Kageyama. We only talked about it 20 million times.” 

“Idiot! I know! That’s why I said thank you.” 

Hinata stuck his tongue out at him, mocking him before going off into a ramble. 

The boxes of strawberry and chocolate pocky began to lessen, the sound of Hinata complaining about Tsukishima’s glares at him filling the room, Kageyama nodding at him, or adding something about how he thought Tsukishima was annoying too.

“It’s stupid but honestly hilarious that he’s still so embarrassed about him and Yamaguchi. He glares at me every chance he gets, only to get scolded by Yamaguchi. Heh.” Kageyama nodded and swallowed adding, 

“Idiot of course he is, now the team knows he and Yamaguchi are messing around.” He said, his face remaining neutral as he grabbed at another chocolate stick. 

Hinata ignored the comment, stopping what he was doing with the tiny plant mister, looking thoughtfully at Kageyama. 

“You think they’re dating, or just ‘messing around’?” He gestured the ‘messing around’ with air quotes, his face twisted funnily at the implication. 

Kageyama honestly didn’t care what Tsukishima’s past times outside of practice consisted of. 

Hinata kept going, already knowing Kageyama wouldn’t respond. “I mean I do catch them close in the locker room all the time when I go in there, but I thought they were friends ya know?”

“Maybe they are. ‘Friends.’” He added, looking up from his phone to catch Hinata poking at the soil of the yellow succulent. 

“‘Friends,’ don’t sneak around and make out do they Kageyama.” Hinata chided. 

He set the mister down, finished with watering his pants, reaching for his own pocky. The pink treat slid smoothly out of the box and into Hianta’s nimble fingers. 

He crossed the room, hopping on his bed next to an already seated Kageyama, pulling his legs close, legs crossing. He hummed absently, looking over at Kageyama who was texting frantically on his phone, a half eaten pocky hanging out between tight lips. 

Kageyama finished texting, a soft sigh, and turned to look at Hinata. He noted the distance, or not so much distance at all. 

Hinata was tucked up next to him, two inches away from cuddling. He was unbothered, laughing at something on his phone that made him smile bright and genuinely. The corners of his eyes crinkled with the laugh, making Kageyama breathless.  _ Stop staring, it’s creepy at this point.  _

Hinata turned to him quickly at that moment, catching his glance, the two of them  _ very  _ close. Hinata seemed to slow with him in time, his cheeks tinted a lovely rose at the closeness. Kageyama was unable to stop himself, swallowing thickly. 

He searched Hinata’s face as if he had never seen it; taking in every detail from the curl of his lashes, to the nervous bite of full lips. They made eye contact, Hinata licked bitten lips and looked to Kageyama’s, sparing a quick glance up at Kageyama again as they unconsciously closed the distance. 

A loud shriek interrupted them then, a small redhead coming in at full force, the two of them rearing back to create distance. The girl was already in the air, eyes wide as she launched herself towards Hinata’s lap. Hinata squaked waiting for his sister to land on him. 

“Brother! You’re home! Welcome back.” She smiled up at her older sibling, eyes full of admiration and hair sticking up as evidence of her nap. 

Hinata laughed patting her head, and hugging her back before pulling away. 

“Mama, says dinner is ready and to come eat.” She seemed to notice Kageyama’s presence at that moment, eyes going wide as she took in the stranger.

Kageyama froze, uncomfortable under skeptic brown eyes. “Brother, who’s this grumpus?” She asked, keeping her eyes fixed onto hesitant blue ones, the look of judgement on her face impressive for a ten-year -old. 

Hinata laughed so hard at the name he fell off the bed, not even bothering to let out a scream, hitting the soft carpet with a thud. His hands held his stomach desperately as he laughed, tipping his head back fully. 

Strawberry pocky lie abandoned on the sheets next to the soul of Kageyama, his hands frozen on his own pocky box, Natsu who was unfazed, continuing to peer skeptically at him. 

A little coat and magnifying glass would fit her well here, the murder victim, Kageyama, still in his last position of action. 

“Oh my god, that’s hilarious.” Hinata wiped at his eyes, his chest still shaking in laughter. He looked up at Kageyama from the floor, still wheezing. If it was possible for his laughter to get any louder, it did, the sound becoming nonsensical as he hit a fist against the floor. 

“Kag- Kagey- oh my god - Kageyama, your face!” He flopped onto the carpet again, feet kicking every which way as he laughed. 

Kageyama’s soul returned to his body, then launched at Hinata, ready to strike. He grinned victoriously once he’d locked Hinata into place, his hands pinning Hinata’s wrists to the floor. 

“Gwah! Kageyama stop, I can’t breathe!” He was laughing at it all still, Kageyama insulting him with everything in the book as Hinata laughed. 

“Okay, okay, yes, I’ll promise I’ll stop.” He wiggled his hands from under Kageyama’s grip, a show of surrender. He was still smiling, as Kageyama climbed off, Hinata quietly giggling everyone now and then. 

Natsu was perched on the edge of Hinata’s bed, a knowing smirk set onto her features and her chin resting in her hand as she observed the two of them.

She hopped off quietly, pointing at the kitchen before leaving. The two of them laughed simultaneously, following behind her as they headed for the kitchen, Kageyama shoving Hinata playfully as another giggle bubbled up out of his chest. 

••

“Here you can have these, they might be a little too small though.” Hinata twisted halfway to meet Kageyama, a hand in his dresser and another reaching out to give Kageyama clothes to wear to sleep. 

He took them gratefully, he’d somehow forgotten his own. He followed Hinata’s directions to the bathroom, quickly changing. He made his way back to Hinata’s room, feet slowing when he’d noticed the array of photos lining the Hinata family home. 

Photographs filled more space then not, one in particular catching his eye. A picture of a very pregnant Yua and Hinata at her feet; about 5 years old, tucked into his mother’s side. 

They looked happy, and Yua albeit a little sad, the soon to be mother of two struggling to retain a smile, even if that was for her two children. 

“She looks sad, doesn’t she?” Hinata asked, appearing next to him, with a small but downcast smile. 

Kageyama nodded, agreeing as he snuck a glance down through his lashes at Hinata. Hurt cast itself across his features, the photograph seeming to affect him more than he let on, a reminder of the utter lack of support and love from his father to his mother; inherently hurting her children. 

“Natsu doesn’t remember him of course, but she knows and has her own little grudge against him. “‘m jealous that she never got to know him.” Hinata looked guilty admitting it, picking at the edge of his nail. 

“I understand what you’re saying. It’s nothing to feel guilty over.” Kageyama replied, meaning it. He’d wished he’d never known his own kin sometimes. Most of the time. 

Hinata sighed heavily and shook his head rid of the thoughts, replacing the current look with something much happier, glad even. 

“Thanks for coming over here, Kageyama. I really...I’m happy you did.” He smiled up at the taller boy, hands tucked behind his back.

Of course Kageyama blushed at the compliment, knowing he was unable to answer anything but a “Shut up, Idiot.” He crossed his arms and frowned when Hinata smiled wider at the words, a way of acknowledging that Kageyama wasn’t upset but that he was enjoying himself too. 

They wordlessly made their way back to Hinata’s bedroom, Kageyama noticed a little cot that hadn’t been there before, now laying next to Hinata’s bed. 

Hinata yawned, making a running start for his bed, aiming at soft white sheets. A content smile made its way onto his lips once he had landed, wiggling around on his belly. 

Kageyama copied the boy's action, without the run, mind you, and stretched as he settled down for bed. Laying down he spared a glance towards Hinata, who was watching him with dreamy eyes. 

“What do you want, idiot?” He balked, tensing, although not actually upset with Hinata. 

Hinata yawned again, eyes blinking sleepily as he nuzzled into his mattress further. “Nothing, Yama. Just enjoying the view.” Kageyama could’ve snapped at him for it, but his body decided going fire hydrant red was the best option. 

_ This fucker.  _

“Go to bed, before I kick you off it.” Kageyama flicked him off and pulled the blankets up over his shoulders, turning away from Hinata angrily, a big huffing breath and a pout Hinata couldn’t see settling him. 

“Night Yama!” Hinata called, laughing sleepily, a hand reaching for his lamp. 

It wasn’t even 5 minutes before he heard Hinata’s soft breaths from behind him, before he deemed it safe to turn over onto his back, a soft resigned sigh blowing last his lips. 

He should go to sleep. But...

Hinata was flirting. Did he even like boys? Or was he just playing around. “Messing around?” Kageyama whispered to himself.

But did he like Hinata’s flirting? 

Kageyama groaned quietly at the question, knowing the answer when butterflies erupted in his stomach. 

Kageyama rubbed at his face frustratedly.

This could wait till later he told himself, Hinata considered him a friend after all, that’s it.

Right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are moving fast folks, stick with me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Let know with a kudos, a comment, say hi or what you’d like to see! 
> 
> Bye! See ya next time!


	3. Are you sick of me? Would you like to be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, hurt and comfort, and fluff! Featuring angry Asahi :0 *the crowd is shocked*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of abuse! Starts at ““Kageyama.” He called.”” And ends at “He’d have to do something.” 
> 
> Still working through the flow of this fic so I hope it doesn’t come off as robotic. 
> 
> Bit of a shorter chapter, ran out of juice. 
> 
> Song Inspiration: “Fall Down” -Crumb

“Kageyama! Open up, loser! We’re gonna be late.” 

Kageyama bristled at Hinata’s shrill call at 7 in the morning, clueless as to why Hinata didn’t think twice about alerting the rest of his family, especially his father. 

Why the fuck is he here before school anyway? _They_ don’t do this. _They_ don’t walk each other to school. Hinata clearly had no qualms about how this could affect anyone other than himself. Fuck. 

He’s scrambling around his room, shoving last night's history homework into a random pocket, practice clothes into the biggest one, and finally his phone. 

“Kageyama! What did I say about moving _so_ slow! Ugh, C’mo-“

He startles abruptly, yelping when almost 6 feet of angry teenager is suddenly in his face, a fist yanking into his collar. 

“What the fuck are you doing here, Hinata?” Hinata tries smiling sheepishly at the taller boy, but it yields nothing except for an even more pissed reaction. 

“What’s wrong, Kageyama? I just thought we’d walk together-“ 

“No, Hinata. You didn’t think at all, that’s the fucking problem! You can’t just bang on my door at 7am and expect me to be happy you’re there or that-“ 

“Kageyama! Let go of me, you’re hurting me!” It isn't within either of their minds, let alone Kageyama’s, what’s happening till Hinata’s being shoved backwards, his ass colliding against gravel roughly.

He’s unable to keep himself up right at the force of it, wincing when the gravel cuts sharply into his skin. 

Seconds that seem to pass like hours go by as Hinata regains his grounds, a furious glare sent up Kageyama’s way.

Hinata assesses the damage done on himself, sitting up with a hardened grimace. His forearms are scuffed to say the least, harsh white marks in long lines down his skin blooming red now, and his elbow stings so bad he nearly whimpers.

“Fuck, goddamnit. Mm—“ Hinata turns his arm awkwardly toward himself, seeing the thin stream of blood that’s oozing from upper arm to his elbow. 

He touches it softly, trying to determine just how deep it is, fingers gently pulling at the battered skin. 

He’s unable to stop his whimpers this time, more pain shooting through his arm and elbow. 

He makes quick work of getting himself up from the ground with his other hand, already heading in the direction of the school. Kageyama’s unmoving, not far behind. 

Hinata’s movement seems to shake him out of it ten seconds later, realizing Hinata is walking away from him, and quickly at that. 

“Hinata? Fuck, what did I do? I didn’t mean to hurt you—I swear Hinata, let me see it pleas-“ Kageyama’s not far behind him, frantic footsteps that get closer and closer until they’re pulling at his damaged arm. A pained grunt leaves his lips when Kageyama tries to stop him. 

Hinata hisses, spinning around to face Kageyama who’s looking at him in increasing pale panic. 

“Hinata, I swear, please I didn’t mean to, I just—“ 

Hinata has an inclination as to why Kageyama started this in the first place, but hurt clouds his mind, and he pushes back at Kageyama’s shoulder with his good arm, wanting nothing more than to get the boy away from him. 

“Fuck you.” Hinata spits out at Kageyama, who immediately stops, dread taking over his features. 

Hinata didn’t realize this morning when he’d gone to get Kageyama, that he’d react this way at all, let alone get angry with him enough to hurt him. 

He sends a threatening glance over at Kageyama, as if to say _‘Stay away, and don’t come near me.’_

Hinata turns away from the guilty look Kageyama’s sporting with vigor. The force of it pushes himself forward with more effort than he needed. The surge of pain that follows flashes through his upper arm to his elbow makes him want to scream, the wound begging him to stop moving. 

He cries out softly anyway, turning his head into his shoulder to muffle his whimper. They’re nearly at the school now, Kageyama begging behind him softly, asking and pleading to let him help. 

He’d ignore it. 

“Shouyou! You’re here early? You here to practice with Kag-“ Noya’s teasing smirk falls off his face, the volleyball in his hands falling with it, wide hazel eyes going rigid with shock at the state of Hinata. 

“Shouyou? What happened, what the hell happened? Kageyama, what-“ Kageyama’s guilt is so incredible it takes no time to identify the cause of Hinata’s wounds when he won’t dare to look at the older boy, nor speak about it. 

“Wait—Kageyama, you? What the fuck? You fucking hurt him!?” Kageyama does nothing when he sees Nishinnoya heading for him, Asahi coming back into the gym with Tanaka and Daichi who were all rather occupied with their own conversations, before noticing the commotion. 

“Nishi! What are you doing, what happened?” Asahi is quick to get to his side, looking from his boyfriend to Kageyama who is motionless at Noya’s assaults, hands shoving roughly at Kageyama’s shoulders. 

“Kageyama, Hinata? What happened, why are you, why is everyone-“ Daichi asks, exasperated, unable to hold his gaze on just one. 

“Daichi, I think you need to come over here,” Tanaka calls, hovering over Hinata who’s still holding his arm tightly. 

“Hey Hinata, it’s okay. You’re okay now. What happened? Can you tell us what happened?” Hinata nods, mute as he lifts his upper arm to show Daichi and Tanaka, his arm protesting at the stretch. 

Tanaka has the same reaction Nishinnoya does. 

“Kageyama, what the fuck? You did this to him?” Kageyama nods heavily, black fringe hanging in his face, swallowing thickly as he looks up for the first time. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt him I swear! I just lost it, I- please I didn’t, please believe me. Hinata, I-“ 

Hinata nods at something Noya says before he looks over at Kageyama, his expression still hard but waiting for an answer. 

“Can I explain it to you outside? I won’t touch you, I promise, please?” He begs. 

Hinata wants to be pissed at him, absolutely furious at him, screaming with all his power at him, but he can tell almost immediately that Kageyama means it when he says he’s sorry.

Tanaka and Noya are shaking their heads, protesting loudly before he can answer. “No, Kageyama! You’re crazy if you think we’ll let you near him, he’s hurt!” 

Tanaka doubles back realizing his very own statement. “Shit, Daichi he’s hurt. We need to get him to the nurse before it gets infected.”

Daichi nods at them in confirmation, waiting for Tanaka and Noya to leave, the two of them fussing at Hinata who begrudgingly agrees to go to the nurse. 

Once they’ve walked away, Daichi turns to the frozen teen. 

“Kageyama.” He calls. The boy stiffens, raising his head tentatively at his captain.

“I need you to explain this to me. Why did you hurt Hinata?” Kageyama knows he’s unlikely to be forgiven by the way Daichi is looking at him now, not that it matters he doesn’t think he deserves forgiveness either. 

“I—He-“ Kageyama shutters, hands grip tightly through his hair, panic settling coldly in his stomach. 

_Stop panicking, you don’t deserve to panic. Who the fuck hurts the closest thing they’ve had to a best friend?_

Daichi narrows his eyes, awaiting a reaction. His stance softens once he notices the way Kageyama’s gone rigid and pale, less and less convinced now that Kageyama was being malicious.

Kageyama sighs heavily, hands falling from his hair as he finally picks his head up to face Daichi and now Asahi too who’s looming in the background, clearly upset himself.

“I’m so sorry,” Kageyama chokes, dread seizing every limb. He swallows it down. 

“My- it’s not an excuse-“ he can’t bear to look at Daichi when he admits it. _He’s pathetic._

“My family- I didn’t want them to answer the door when Hinata knocked, they’d-“ Kageyama can feel himself getting more and more uneasy, not entirely willing to tell two more of his teammates about his fathers tendencies. 

Let alone tell them that he really didn’t want Hinata to meet his father at all, hopefully never. 

“My dad is - he’d hurt Hinata. I didn’t want him to meet my father, so I got mad and I couldn’t stop myself, I never wanted to hurt him, I promise.” Taking a look at the older boys was risky, knowing they’d either unlikely take pity on him or not at all and want him out of there. 

_He deserved the latter._

“Kageyama, you’re saying that your dad would hurt Hinata? And that’s why you got upset? Because you wanted him out of there?” Daichi sat on his own words for a minute, the implications of Kageyama’s ramble not quite clicking within his head. Why would Kageyama’s father have a distaste for Hinata Shouyou?

“Oh. Oh, okay. Daichi, we don’t need to ask anymore. Kageyama, okay um—we understand. But please, you cannot physically hurt Hinata for showing up despite the circumstances.” Daichi whipped from Asahi to Kageyama, still awry in confusion. 

“Is it alright if I go see him? Hinata?” Asahi nodded and waved Kageyama off who quickly began to jog in the opposite way. 

“Asahi, I don’t get it? “We” don’t understand him.” Daichi gestured to himself, almost frustrated at the lack of understanding. “What do you by that?” Asahi looked at him, shaking his head and letting out a heavy breath.

“I mean that Kageyama was frightened when Hinata showed up because Kageyama’s father is abusive. He didn’t want Hinata to get involved.” Asahi nodded softly at Daichi who was putting the pieces together, his usual anxious expression replaced by a quickly saddening one. 

Daichi blew out air from between the pursed lips of a frown, a heavy hand running through his hair. 

“What- I can’t even think of what we can do to help Kageyama.” It was unusual to see the captain unsure and rather unstable. Asahi frowned, nodding agreeably.

They sat there in silence for a while. Kageyama was being abused himself? Lived in an abusive household and there was nothing anyone here could do about it? 

_It was fucking shitty_ Daichi thought. He’d need to do something. He’d have to do something. 

____________

“Hinata-“ Nishinnoya groaned, sounding like he was arguing with a small child, well he’d guess Hinata by the sound of it. Who was...in a way small and a child...

“Shouyou- Stop. You have to let the nurse look at it.” Kageyama's feet slowed as he closed the distance between the nurses office and the hall, not willing to do anything other than eavesdrop. 

“Noya, it fucking hurts- ‘Ow, no stop, fine okay, okay I’ll sit still.’”

He heard the nurse and Noya sighed heavily in unison, relieved that the redhead would let himself be poked and prodded for the sake of taking care of his wound. 

“I’ll go let Daichi and Asahi know what’s up.” Tanaka called once Hinata had settled, running to open the door that Kageyama was currently lurking behind. 

They collided into each other, Tanaka all but falling forward onto Kageyama, sputtering as he reared at Kageyama for a fight with what he assumed to be a stranger. 

“Oh. Kageyama, it's just you. Hinata’s in there if you want to go in, but be nice to him or I swear.” He shoved a threatening fist in Kageyama’s ruddy face, squaring him in before he jogged off, satisfied with the level of intimidation he set. 

Kageyama stood there for a few seconds, the two boys by the nurses side oblivious to him hovering in the doorway. 

Nishinnoya stopped rubbing the small of Hinata’s back, who had his knees pulled into his chest and face pressed into them, surprisingly quiet except for the anxious tap of his foot against the soft table. 

“Kageyama.” Noya glanced up at him with a hardened expression, defense and eyeing the taller boy with apprehension.

Hinata cursed quietly under his breath at the nurses pokes, the woman removing little bits of gravel that had remained at the edge of tattered skin. 

Hinata looked up after she had stopped, the nurse reaching for a small bottle of disinfectant. 

“Noya-San you can go if you need to get to class. I’m alright here with Kageyama.” Hinata turned to the older boy smiling reassuringly at him. They held the glance for a few seconds, Noya checking Hinata’s face for anything less than certainty and nodded when he found none. 

Kageyama stood in the same place he was once Noya left, unsure of where to even start. 

“Kageyama.” Hinata called pulling him out of his daze. 

Hinata pointed to the little chair next to the exam table the nurse had him on. Kageyama nodded hurriedly, flopping into the chair uncomfortably. It was too small for him, digging into the sides of his hips and leaving his arms hanging awkwardly over the sides. 

“I’m sorry-” they both chorused simultaneously, shaking their heads and nodding at each other to continue. 

Kageyama started first. “Hinata, you have nothing to be sorry for. I never should’ve gotten mad at you and you don’t know how sorry I am. Fuck, I-”

The nurse looked up from applying antibacterial ointment onto Hinata’s arm, raising her eyebrow in warning. 

Kageyama flushed, bringing his arm up awkwardly to rub at the back of his neck. 

Hinata chuckled softly, nodding at him to continue. 

“Sorry, I- just...I don’t want you to get hurt and I hurt you by trying to uh _protect_ you.” The nurse didn’t look up this time, but he could tell she was smiling smugly from where she attended to Hinata. 

Hinata broke out crimson this time, shaking his head and turning to look at the school themed decorations lining the nurses office walls. 

“I’m not mad at you Kageyama...Well, that’s a lie.” He shook his head hurriedly at Kageyama when his eyes went wide, a chuckle settling the boy's fears.

“I was mad at you. It wasn’t because of everything that happened. The cut clouded my mind and I was hurt that you maybe didn’t want to see me. So, I was mad. But not entirely.” 

Kageyama sighed heavily, relief flooding every sense. He couldn’t stand to have Hinata angry with him. Hinata, who had admittingly latched a special place in Kageyama's life. Not that he would admit that to Hinata out loud. 

“You’re done, love.” Hinata jumped softly as the nurse spoke, an appreciative smile taking up his entire face.

“Thank you!” He smiled sweetly, the nurse returning his gratitude just as widely. The two of them discussed taking care of the wound before she sent him off with Kageyama and back to class. 

“This is good.” Kageyama stopped in the hallway, looking at the group of girls that were snickering over his way. He turned watching as Hinata took another lick at the Watermelon lolli the nurse had given him. 

He huffed at Hinata amusingly, watching the boy suck at the lollipop absentmindedly as they walked through the halls to their respective classes. 

Hinata noticed the girls much to Kageyama’s dismay, who hadn't stopped giggling over at him and blushing like he had done anything more than give them a blank stare. 

“Kageyama, those girls are giggling at you.” He nodded nonchalantly at Hinata’s observation, not bothering to discuss it anymore as he stopped at his own class.

Hinata looked at him expectantly, and then to the girls, repeating the glance a few times. 

“So go over to them!” He exclaimed like it was nothing.

Kageyama balked, balling his fists a little at his sides. 

“No!” He growled, two seconds away from shoving Hinata again when he failed to hide a smug grin. Hinata looked over again at them this time, keeping his glance there for a few seconds. Kageyama could’ve sworn he saw a tiny frown grace Hinata’s lips, the expression morphed into a tight smile. 

“I need to get to class Yama, you should too.” Kageyama stopped pouting at the girls in that moment, nodding agreeably. 

He went to smooth a tender hand over Hinata’s hair, fixing the strands that were brushing across his face unevenly. He pushed a strand out of Hianta’s eyes a few times, fingers brushing Hinata’s cheekbones. 

“You need to trim your hair sometime in the future, it’s getting in your face.” He mumbled softly, quiet enough to only be heard between the two of them. 

Kageyama sighed softly, regaining eye contact again with Hinata. It was only when he met Hianta’s eyes that had blown wide that he realized. 

They froze, Kageyama’s hands twitching at his side, and Hianta’s blush getting darker the longer they held contact. Hinata stammered out a quick announcement at his own departure, all but sprinting into his class across the hall. 

Where the hell had that come from? The girls across the hall no longer stood there - no one did. They were rightfully in their seats in class - where he should be. 

Kageyama rubbed at his face, the skin hot to touch which only made him grumble more. He begrudgingly stomped to his own class, bowing lowly at his teacher for his absence and quickly finding his seat to sink into. 

He was going to stay here forever. Become one with the desk chair and never play volleyball or have pork curry again. Nope, it was final. A done deal. Kageyama resigned himself to fate, after what he’d done. 

He poked his head up from where it was pressed into his forearms and pouted, settling his features into the intensity of child’s glare, watching the teacher's quick swipes of chalk. 

Kageyama knew he should be paying attention, as this was English, and to say he was bad at English was putting it lightly. 

There was no way he’d be able to fit the contents of the lesson in his head now. Not with the state of his entire being feeling like he’d been lit on fire. 

His teacher turned to the class, gesturing a hand to her students. He didn’t repeat after her when she chorused before the class a “Hello, I am ___. Nice to meet you.”

Flashes of Hinata leaning unconsciously into his touch blew through his mind, how good it felt to hold his face within his hands, and to smooth his hands through soft, fluffy hair. Or to run his thumb over the spot just by Hinata’s cheekbone. 

Kageyama burrowed back into his forearms, breathing out quietly and albeit a little shaky. His fingers clasped tightly at his uniform sleeves, trying his best to work through the warm bustle of butterflies in his chest and stomach. 

“Kageyama-kun? Are you not feeling well? You can go to the nurse if you please.” Kageyama didn’t have the energy to be any more embarrassed than he was, so he resigned to shaking his head and sitting up straight in his chair.

“No, Sensei.” She nodded at him firmly and resumed her lesson asking the student a few rows down what he would say in an English speaking country. The kid who was more prepared than Kageyama answered confidently, beaming. Kageyama felt like he could just reduce to a pile of ashes here but alas he was not literally on fire. Just metaphorically. This was hell, he’d just gotten there early. 

____________

Practice that night was just one more thing to add to the list of atrocities for the day. Out of all days that practice happened, of course today was going to be one for them. 

The orange glow of the sky was settling in warmly through the gym windows, making the gym humid and hot and after two hours; and now slippery with how much everyone was sweating. 

A few of the second and third years were making practice go from manageable, to unbearable the way they were cranky and short with each other giving more than just Kageyama a headache. 

Asahi, was understandably on edge from the arrival of Nishinnoya’s surprise heat after he forgot to take suppressors, and Suga who was adamant on getting on Daichi’s last nerve for that very same reason.

The only ones who seemed to be enjoying themselves were Tsukishima, who hadn’t yet presented, and had no clue about any of the rampant emotions that were running through the third years; and Tanaka who was a beta, laughing softly behind his palm. Ennoshita scowled, scolding him with poorly hidden amusement.

Hinata was watching with wide eyes as Asahi cursed for the 9th time that night, his usual timid behavior nowhere in sight. 

Kageyama didn’t know what to think other than, “Is this what we have to look forward to?” Which he didn’t mean to say out loud but did, the two irate third years snarling his way. 

It only got worse when Suga realized that Daichi had somehow nonverbally, threatened Kageyama through a single glance. The third year setter screamed, well rather shrieked, throwing his hands up in the air at Daichi, who began to yell right back. 

“Okay, okay. Guys, that’s enough,” Coach Ukai corralled. Practice was all but worthless at this point and not very safe with the first years in the gym. 

When the commotion didn’t stop at Ukai’s call he should've taken the crown for ‘Most Pissed’ that night. He tossed his clipboard, which was narrowly caught by Takeda, booming at the third year's to stop. 

The gym stalled completely and after being talked to about behaving and taking precautions “during times like these,” they were all sent home. Ukai grumbled at the team, fed up and frustrated with the now wasted practice. 

Kageyama could see Takeda trying to calm him down, winching when he pulled roughly at his hair and screamed. 

Hinata strangely, had no interest in watching the pair or watching Suga and Daichi who were arguing in the corner of the gym. He looked like he wanted to avoid it at all costs, actually. 

Kageyama watched him intently. The two of them hadn’t said much to each other after Kageyama had essentially caressed his cheek in front of the whole school. _The hallway._

Hinata was even more dour when they got to the locker room, the energy in the room was palpable and stiff with tension. Everyone in the room was quiet except for Asahi who shoved his stuff into his bag, slammed his locker, and left, leaving a storm in his wake.

Tsukishima looked mildly pissed if you knew to look for it and Yamaguchi resembled Hinata who looked sick. 

For the first and _only_ time, Kageyama looked at Tsukishima for confirmation. And surprisingly Tsukishima glanced back at him, a small affirmative nod sent his way. 

“Hinata?” Kageyama turned to face the redhead who hadn’t moved from the bench since Asahi left. He was tucked into himself again much like he’d been in the nurse's office. 

He picked his head up at his name, face pale and contorted. 

“Yeah, Kageyama?” He replied sluggishly, words on the edge of slurring together. 

“Why don’t you pack up and I’ll walk you home, so you can get out of here. You look sick.”

Hinata nodded and stood slowly, needing to hold onto his locker as he began to pack his stuff up.

Kageyama could hear Yamaguchi’s protests and Tsukishima’s persistence to do the same as Kageyama had offered Hinata. 

Hinata was done once he’d turned back, a seemingly permanent frown etched onto his face. 

“Mm ready…” he slurred, motioning to the door with hazy eyes. 

Kageyama nodded and took a last glance at Yamaguchi who wasn’t even able to stand up, and Tsukishima who was asking him what from his locker went into his bag. 

Going slow on the walk home was inevitable, the only sounds made were the scuff of Hinata’s feet against gravel. Kageyama kept his eye on Hinata for the majority of the way home. 

He knew he’d get in trouble for coming home late, but he also wasn't willing to just let Hinata go home like this; lest he trip and fall into a ditch or fall asleep where he stood. 

At some point Hinata just stopped moving, a glare thrown at the ground like it had spoken to him offensively. Kageyama stopped moving too, confused as to why Hinata just stopped in the middle of the road. 

“Hey, why’d you stop idiot? We need to get you home.” Hinata mumbled something incoherent and sighed, his lips jutting out in a pout. 

“What?” 

Hinata finally looked up at him, the color in his face back in full, eyes glassy. 

“Sleepy...Carry me?” Kageyama sputtered, hands rearing back abhorrently at the request. 

“Carry you?! Hinata you have two legs, you can walk you know.” 

Hinata shook his head at this and whimpered, looking like he’d almost cry, blubbering about how Daichi and Asahi made him feel horrible with all of their “Big, scary, and intimidating energy Kageyama!” 

It being reason enough to warrant Kageyama carrying him the rest of the way home apparently. 

Kageyama begrudgingly agreed, hardly able to keep his composure, not that it mattered at the state Hinata was in, he couldn’t tell. 

He turned his back to face Hinata who used a bench to climb, latching himself onto the expanse of Kageyama’s back. He snuggled in comfortably, pressing his face into the back of Kageyama’s neck. 

Kageyama shivered at the feeling, positioning him away from the sensitive skin. He grumbled the entire way to Hinata’s about how he owed him for carrying two bags and Hinata’s entire dead weight. 

The glow of the little cream house he’d come to frequent was a welcome sight, his back aching from the effort. 

Hinata, who he was pretty sure more asleep than awake, tightened his legs around Kageyama’s waist once Kageyama tried to urge him down. 

“Hinata,” he whispered. “You have to get down we’re here.” The boy shook his head once again, cuddling closer to Kageyama.

“Warm, Kageyama. And you smell good too.” Kageyama was tired at this point at how many times a day Hinata had made him blush so easily, but the feeling was in some way more enjoyable than he let on.

He was beyond thankful when Hianta’s mother opened their front door, peering at their noise suspiciously and turning her head right for them to finally catch her eye. 

“Oh my, what do we have here?” She looked equally concerned and amused at the sight of her son clinging to the back of his ‘bestfriend.’ Yup, the Hinata family as a whole was cheeky, Kageyama knew that now. 

“Yua-San, I’m sorry to be here at this hour but there was an instance at practice with the Alphas and some of the omega’s. Hinata and some of the other first years were physically affected.” He knew it was a mouthful of vague information, but he was desperate to get Hinata off his back. The boy was mere inches from bending him in two. 

“Oh. Yes, okay of course. He’s probably feeling sick, I’m sorry he insisted that you carry him, because I knew that he did, I know my son.” Kageyama nodded sheepishly and pleaded once again with his eyes. 

Yua seemed to get it this time, letting him in and leading him to Hinata’s room. Kageyama sat on the edge of his bed, allowing for easy removal of the cuddly 163 cm redhead. 

The two of them, Yua and him, had to make an effort to get Hinata off of his back, it being no surprise when he whined at the intrusion. 

“No, stop it! Mm stay here..” Yua chuckled and rubbed the side of Hianta’s arm softly, trying to rouse him out of the haze. 

“Shou, you have to let him go. You’re home now, let go of Kageyama now.” Hinata’s grip seemed to loosen at that, Kageyama breathing a sigh of relief as he pawed at the ache in his back.

“Thank you for carrying him home Kageyama, I really appreciate it, and I’ll be sure to tease him about it tomorrow.” She chuckled at the last of her sentence, walking with him back to the threshold of their home. 

“Please tell him to let me know how he’s doing when he’s feeling better. If that's okay.” Yua beamed, and nodded telling him she would indeed let him know.

He was just about to say goodbye when Natsu shrieked, a shrill “Ew, Shouyou! It’s all over the floor! Mama, Shouyou just puked!” 

Yua’s eyes went wide and she smiled sheepishly at him, waving a quick goodbye before she dashed back into the house. 

Kageyama sighed, appreciative that at least Hinata had the decency to not vomit all over his back. Then he definitely would’ve owed him. 

On his way back home he summarized. There were two things he’d learned in the past six hours.

  1. He was not looking forward to presenting as his second gender in a few months, and all the ooey-gooey emotions that came with it.
  2. Hinata was heavier than he looked.



The sunset finally blurred into complete nightfall and at the end of the day the one thing that made the day all worth it was the text Hinata sent him 2 hours later. 

  
  


**Hinata Shouyou! > Kageyama: ** _ 9:30 p.m. _

_Wanna ditch the whole second gender thing and say ‘fuck it!’, Kageyama?_

**Hinata Shouyou! > Kageyama: ** _ 9:33 p.m. _

_Thanks for carrying me home by the way. If I said anything embarrassing...no I didn’t. ;)_

  
  


He had to try not to laugh as loud as he wanted to at the texts, chuckling softly and setting his phone face down on his bedside table.

The day's events made it easy to surrender to sleep, and what started out as dread and regret replaced with the smiles and laughs of a certain redhead. 

His heart and chest were lighter for it. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three done! I don’t think this is really a slow burn but I’m so excited for more, lots to come! 
> 
> Also how we likin the ABO dynamics? Yes? No? 
> 
> Really hope this didn’t come off as robotic sounding, the flow of the story is hard for me for some reason. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought, or just leave a kudo, or say hi!


	4. Cream Puffs & Red Bean Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A piece of grass!” Hinata cheered suddenly, the green blade standing victorious between thumb and pointer finger. 
> 
> Kageyama spared no time replacing the entranced look he’d previously had to horror, scowling at the green blade Hinata held proudly. Little miscreant, he was going to kill Kageyama soon enough with the amount of years he shaved off his life every time he got close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the longer wait! This chapter is so sickeningly sweet, like tooth rotting fluff. I was choking at the level of sweetness while writing this. 
> 
> Anywayss, things will be picking up as the story progresses, hold onto your seats. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Sooo. Since you insisted on dragging me out of the house today. Our day off practice mind you, you might as well tell me where we’re going!” Hinata pouted loudly, prancing around Kageyama in circles.

Kageyama scoffed, the sound couldn’t be anymore judgmental. Hinata could practically hear the words Kageyama was saying in his head. ‘Like you’ve got anyone to see or anywhere to go.’

“You literally have no where to go. Don’t act like I just saved you from a Saturday spent working on your shitty receives by yourself.” Kageyama said, knowing just as well as Hinata that his Saturday’s were almost always vacant.

“Whaaa!! I do not spend my Saturday’s alone. And only working on my receives. Alone…” Hinata deflated, turning his pout toward the pavement. Kageyama was indeed right.

Before he and Kageyama got to know each other better, could he say they were close now, he’d spent most weekends alone or with Natsu.

His Saturday’s looked like a dewy summer afternoon spent working on receiving, setting, tossing, anything really. Natsu would always try her hardest to receive them and when she gave up she would ask him to catch bugs and tadpoles at the little pond a ways over from their house.

The point was that he wasn’t hanging out with anyone of his own age. He didn’t mind it till Kageyama had to point it out.

“Oh whatever Kageyama! Like you do anything either.” Kageyama froze like he’d been caught, glowering over a tensed shoulder at him, a confirmation that Hinata was right this time too. He said nothing of the matter anyway and continued to lead Hinata to their mysterious destination.

With the weather slowly heating up again events around the Miyagi area were appearing more frequently. Night festivals, picnics in the park, which were surrounded with lovely Sakura trees at this time of year, arcades, roller rinks, everything was open and available to the public.

Which one of these Kageyama was taking him too, Hinata wasn’t sure. Kageyama didn’t let on but he had a feeling that it was something scenic but yet intimate. Kageyama was a secret sweetheart, Hinata knew it.

The city was packed due to the combination of the endless activities offered this time of the year, and the amount of adults and their children who were looking forward to participating in those activities. Of course this meant more crowds, and more people. A lot more people.

Kageyama knew this. He knew what he was getting himself into when he’d planned this. He knew what it’d be like in the swarms of people who shoved, pushed, and maneuvered around one another, also too on their way to their own priorities.

The thought of being in the middle of a crowd was far from enjoyable. However, being in it was definitely worse. Kageyama’s eyebrows furrowed, frowning at a mother who was roughly shoving past the hordes of people, her kid running gleefully away from her in the opposite direction.

Kageyama mumbled incoherently under his breath, hoping to expel the tension in his body by replacing his worries with affirmative thoughts. He’d be fine. Hinata was here anyway.

Right. Hinata. Hinata?

He stalled in the crowd, passerby’s grumbling much like he had seconds ago when the frantic mother was chasing her kid. He scanned the crowd quickly for orange hair, hair that should’ve been easy to identify. Hinata had been the only one he’d met with the natural color; the only exception being his family.

“Kageyama, I’m here! Sorry, I got pushed by some wild mom and went to help her chase her kid.” He laughed, as if recalling the memory, no sign on his face that pointed to any annoyance.

“Wanna keep going?” Hinata offered jovially, smiling with all of the sweetness of falling Sakura petals. Kageyama had no choice but to duck his head into his chest when Hinata smiled, had he not he would’ve been unable to do anything but look at that smile for the rest of his life. It wasn’t the first time he’d found the older boy beautiful, and it definitely wasn’t going to be the last.

“Yes. Yup, let’s go.” Kageyama answered, shaking out of his Hinata filled stupor. Hinata cheered, throwing his hands up victoriously, pumping his fists and letting out a happy giggle. He was relieved and both excited that he hadn’t ruined the mood, shoving his hands at Kageyama’s back to make the grumpy boy walk.

He wasn’t quite willing to go yet, something was missing. Kageyama scanned the crowds again apprehensively, somehow denser with the time they had taken while standing there.

“Kageyama. Bakayama! Let’s go, I'm tired of standing here.”

Kageyama looked reluctant to move, scowling at Hinata with pink tinted cheeks. Hinata’s smile faltered when Kageyama mentally came to his conclusion, determination surfacing in his eyes.

Hinata would have run in the other direction when Kageyama offered his hand to take but he wasn’t entirely willing to not hold Kageyama’s hand. He found that he wanted to.

Hinata had to stop himself chucking at the sight. Kageyama looked significantly younger than he did in that moment; a scowl on his face because he wouldn’t be Kageyama without one and a hesitant posture that avoided honey eyes, offering Hinata a guiding hand.

The gesture was reminiscent of a school boy crush, or a box of chocolates passed from one sky kid to another on Valentines.

Hinata took his hand without question. Kageyama’s hand was warm, soft, and well kept, that he knew, but soft was unexpected. Blurs of people passed around the two of them, like a boat parting the water with its bow. Everything seemed to move around them, or rather for them, making it easy to maneuver through the busy crowds.

Hinata slipped his fingers between Kageyama’s, locking their hands, secure and yet so perfect. It just felt right, like time had been waiting for the two of them to come together; just to prove that they were each one half of a whole.

Hinata’s gaze lingered on Kageyama as they walked, content with being so close, yet comfortable with the usually moody teen.

The crowds ended up being denser the more they moved through them, gaps that were once empty filled with more wandering people. He could tell Kageyama was anxious about being in them, or rather getting out of the crowd by the way his head routinely checked to see if Hinata was still there, like he wanted to be sure their hands were still clasped together. But it was also in the way his back pinched inwardly, drawing his shoulders up high, marring a frown into his features.

His teeth bit anxiously at his bottom lip, pinching the skin there red, a polite ‘excuse me’ strained out from pursed lips repeatedly as he led Hinata through the crowd.

Hinata smoothed a thumb over the back of Kageyama’s hand, something that seemed to not only reassure him but ease his anxious behaviors.

Once they had finally broken through the sea of the crowd it was like Kageyama could finally focus. His body visibly settled, relaxing his shoulders and softening his frown to a focused mien.

“Ugh, that crowd was massive. I’m so glad we’re through. I swear I could feel someone pressed to my back like more than half the time.” Hinata shivered at the thought, not keen on being back to back with strangers.

“We’re almost there.” Kageyama roused, tugging on Hinata’s hand a little faster. Hinata would have laughed at Kageyama’s childish urgency, unable to help the untamable smirk that took up the better part of his face.

Kageyama hadn’t noticed his mirthy glance yet, looking both ways at the intersection. The focus on his face was endearing, to say the least. Hinata chuckled softly, ducking his head to hide it.

Kageyama squeezed Hinata’s hand as if to signal that they were walking now. It was only when he turned back to face the redhead that he noticed the intensity and size of Hinata’s impish smirk.

Once they had crossed the street, Kageyama risked a glance at Hinata with narrowed eyes. The boy was laughing! Had he done something before or while they crossed the street?

“Why the fuck are you laughing, idiot?” Kageyama barked, tugging Hinata’s hand with him as he fumed in his place. Hinata was shit at hiding his own amusement or any emotion now that Kageyama thought about it.

“Nothing really Kageyama! I swear.” He promised holding up his hand in surrender to his friend's attitude.

“It’s just..” he paused, lifting the other hand that was still attached to Kageyama’s into view. His eyes nearly bulged, quickly noticing just how long he’d been holding Hinata’s hand. Hinata laughed harder when Kageyama jumped, almost yanking it back to free himself.

He dropped Hinata’s hand from their clasped position in the air, staring blankly at Hianta’s teasing. He was not the type to get flustered and now would not change that. Hinata was inciting another race, the little bastard.

“Whatever, Idiot. Hurry up, let's go.” Hinata all but giggled at his side, his feet quick to catch up with Kageyama who was blowing through the streets and sidewalks now without the extra person attached to him.

“Are we almost there yet, Kageyama?” Hinata whined, clasping his hands together and keening over into the tall, grumbling boy who shoved him away twice as hard.

“A few more steps, stop being pushy you freak.” Kageyama frowned disapprovingly at Hinata who seemed wholly unaffected at Kageyama’s rough shoves.

Most people didn’t tolerate or even try to understand Kageyama’s defense behavior or aggressive tendencies, but Hinata wasn’t one of them. He seemed to realize that despite what Kageyama portrayed out to his peers, it wasn’t a reflection of who he really was. Even if Kageyama wanted to get rid of Hinata, he didn’t, it was unlikely Hinata would let him.

Somehow that made Kageyama even more fond of the red headed boy.

The two of them eventually slowed down to what looked like a small neighborhood at first but the farther they walked revealed a vast area. The sun lit area was lively with restaurants, shops, a waterside lined with huge cruise ships, and a capitol building that sat behind a large green field of grass that looked perfect for picnics.

Hinata slowed his steps, eyes wide as he took in every little feature of the little city. Kageyama chuckled at Hinata’s reaction beside him, hands now safely tucked into his hoodie pockets.

“It’s nice isn’t it?” He remarked, eyes fixed on the large restaurant opposite of the water. The restaurant was enormous on its own, but the most stunning part of it was the large seated patio that was adorned with hanging baskets of fresh flowers and happy, chattering people. Groups of them sat outside on the porch that wrapped around the front of the building, a glass fence to hold it all together.

“Yeah, it’s beautiful.” Hinata smiled, finally turning to face Kageyama.

Kageyama motioned with a flick of his wrist, waving for Hinata to follow him a little farther down the street. They walked close to one another, shoulders brushing every so often, joking about where the people from the cruise ship were from, or what breed the occasional dog that passed by was.

“Kageyama, what if they’re from somewhere like- Oh, I know! Switzerland!” Kageyama snorted, giving Hinata a funny look.

“What’s funny about Switzerland?” Hinata’s face lit up like he’d found a suitable answer, frowning just as quick as he’d smiled when he found no definite answer.

“It sounds funny, Kageyama. That’s enough.” Kageyama nodded amusingly, smiling at Hinata’s pouting face. It wasn’t even one minute before he laughed, hiding the expression by turning away. It was the shaking of his shoulders that gave him away.

“Kageyama! Stop laughing, or I’ll beat you up.” Hinata puffed his chest out, which only made Kageyama laugh harder.

Hinata pouted and stopped walking. “Hey! What’s so funny?” Kageyama’s laughs began to die off, shaking his head.

“Nothing, nothing. I promise. You’re just stupid. And a little cute.” Kageyama wasn’t even slightly embarrassed at his own admission, Hinata was cute.

Hinata flushed crimson red, blowing his cheeks up like a pufferfish as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“Shut up, stupidyama. Let’s go.” Kageyama chuckled and nodded, letting Hinata, who was trying to stomp his way ahead as fast as he could, take the lead.

Or not. “Idiot, you don’t even know where we’re going.” He shouted, keeping the same leisurely pace he’d had.

Hinata swirled around, poking his tongue out at Kageyama menacingly as he continued forward in a proud march.

After a few turns they stopped at a little confectionery. The building was painted a royal red color, gold lettering on the small integrated shop that was one of many along the waterside. ‘Koharu’s Chocolates & Confectionaries’

Hinata was already glued to the glass windows when Kageyama turned to him, grumbling as he pulled the suction cupped older boy into the shop by the hood of his zip-up.

“Kageyama, they look so good! Mom rarely lets me have sweets because she says I ‘get too excited and can’t calm down for hours’ whatever that means. I’m so excited!” Hinata was already bouncing on his toes about the sugary treats, practically drooling at the sight.

Kageyama chuffed at him, an amused expression indicative of his agreeal on Yua’s statement.

“Your mom was right. You’re this excited and you haven’t gotten anything yet. Imagine how you’ll be after.” Hinata blissfully ignored him, all but zooming into the shop to scan the shelves and glass casings holding everything from gelato, ice cream, and shortbread cookies.

A petite woman in a red apron came up to Hinata, a polite but sweet expression on her face. Kageyama watched them chat about the filled cream puffs covered in powdered sugar on a glass stand.

Hinata was pointing at the airy pastry with shining eyes, asking questions and turning enthusiastically to the woman for an answer, who seemed more than happy to answer.

15 minutes later and more treats in Hinata’s hands than Kageyama thought the boy could scarf down, they exited the little shop. Hinata turned around waving a goodbye at the woman in the shop, who he’d already befriended, probably Koharu if Kageyama had to guess.

Kageyama had a bag of different milk chocolates and a small cup of red bean ice cream, while Hianta’s arms were overloaded with a plastic box containing three different kinds of mochi, cream puffs, dark orange chocolate, and a pint of mint-matcha ice cream.

Kageyama watched out of the corner of his eye as they walked, Hinata took one bite of everything first, like he needed to try it before all of it would disappear.

“Don’t choke, boke.” Hinata hummed at the spoonful of minty matcha cream in his mouth and sighed, his eyes were shiny like when they’d gotten the quick attack the first time in a match, or when Hinata opened his eyes successfully to spike Kageyama’s set.

“This is...so good.” Kageyama agreed and poked at his own red bean ice cream. The milk chocolate bars he chose were both a selection of white and hazelnut chocolate, and caramel milk chocolate.

“Koharu’s has been there for a little bit. My grandfather took me there for the first time when I was three.” Kageyama smiled fondly at the memory, poking another spoonful and popping it into his mouth.

Hinata nodded, turning to him to let Kageyama know he was intent on listening.

“You don’t talk about him much. Can I ask why?” Hinata peered at Kageyama’s unchanging face, patiently waiting for an answer. He knew it took Kageyama a little more time to honestly give an answer than any other person he’d known and he was willing to be patient if it meant Kageyama would open up to him.

Kageyama dug mindlessly in his parchment bag for more milk chocolate, watching the gleam of the sun on the waterside. He sighed softly before answering, willing himself to answer something he didn’t like to talk about.

“I don’t like to talk about him much. He passed when I was around 14. He’s the reason Miwa and I started volleyball. He always used to help me practice or take me with him when he went to coach. Miwa quit, but I promised him I’d keep going. So, I’m here I guess.”

Hinata nodded, not that Kageyama could see with his face turned the other direction but he knew Hinata was listening.

“He seems like a pretty great person, Kageyama. I’m sorry you lost him.” Hinata said softly. The two of them had veneered closely together as they walked, the sound quiet between them.

Kageyama faced him this time, his face slowly melting from a fixed but practiced neutral to a more vulnerable half smile Hinata had never seen before on the boy.

“Thanks. He was.” Hinata chuckled softly, knocking his shoulder gently against Kageyama’s. The taller of the two chuckled too, the air between them never once thick but light. It made the swarm in Kageyama’s stomach even more unbalanced.

He’d never experienced someone like this. Someone who was patient, but called him out on his shit when he was being especially difficult, but who would also defend him to anyone who’d dared to insult the raven haired teen.

He’d never believed his grandfather had wistfully told him ‘somebody who’s even better will come along and find you.’” Kageyama knew he’d been talking about volleyball when he’d said it, but it felt like more than just the sport. Kageyama just hadn’t been able to place the meaning of his grandfather's words at such a young age.

They walked through the small crowds surrounding the nearby shops, no rush to their plans. Kageyama was planning on taking Hinata to the very green grassy knoll that sat in front of the capitol that begged for one to have a picnic on.

Kageyama was intent on taking Hinata all his favorite little spots and this was one of them.

The two of them found a little spot near a shaded tree and some neat rows of planted flowers. Hinata settled down with a content sigh, relieved that he’d been able to finally rest his aching feet from too small converse. The waterside side was fully visible in front of them now, pinks and splashes or orange sitting high as the sun set.

Kageyama was surprised at the comfortable silence that they found themselves in. It was nice, Kageyama thought.

He watched the orange glow of the sun illuminate Hinata’s features in a heavenly glow, tufts of soft red hair moving across freckled cheekbones with the gust of wind.

Hinata was laughing softly at a cruise ship passenger who tripped, almost hitting the deck as their bags flew out in front of them.

“Are you laughing at someone’s misfortune, Hinata?” Kageyama mused. Of course the idiot would, laughing at clumsiness like he himself wasn’t the king of clumsy. Bokuto had a runner up. Hinata was his beloved ‘student’ after all.

Kageyama would never forget that time he’d found Hinata buried under a cart of volleyballs at 7 in the morning. Hinata had explained to him, with his voice muffled into the polished wood how he ended up getting stuck when he pulled them out a little too roughly. Kageyama's response was to take a picture first rather than help him first, he’d use it for blackmail of course.

Hinata jumped in surprise, turning to Kageyama with a bemused expression.

“Huh?” He chuckled. The plastic spoon once used to scoop ice cream was dangling between his teeth, clacking against the utensil as he licked it clean.

“You just laughed at that lady falling on the flank. Her bags nearly missed the water.” Hinata laughed again, and nodded turning to the ship again. The lady brushed off her dress and looked both ways, hopeful she hadn’t been seen.

Hinata smiled brightly, laughing into his forearm as he struggled to swallow around a cream puff. Kageyama nearly melted in place at this sight, internally kicking himself for such a reaction.

“She made a funny face on the way down.” He chuckled, mimicking the woman’s fear risen expression which had manifested in the form of a wide shrieking shout and flailing hands.

At that point Kageyama wasn’t able to help the airy snort that came out of him. Hinata laughed victoriously at the fact that he’d made Kageyama laugh again, squeezing his eyes and pumping his fists from his seated position on the grass.

“Shut up! I’m laughing because you look stupid.” Hinata opened one eye and squinted like he didn’t believe Kageyama.

A loud squawk erupted from the boy at the barely rough shoulder shove Kageyama gave him in response. Cute, stupid, annoying, persistent, idiot.

“Hey, Kageyama.” Kageyama stopped delegating bin his head about his own level of idiocy, gesturing with a slight raise of his eyebrows that he was listening. Hinata paused for a few seconds, seemingly working himself up; turning his spoon to maneuver the last bit of the ice cream out of the corner of his cup.

“Thanks for this...Um, it was nice. I’m glad I got to spend my Saturday here with you than alone at home. Not that I don’t love Natsu but.” Kageyama stopped scraping and nodded at Hinata, only to scrape the cup a bit faster when he realized it was a compliment.

Stupid red bean, amazingly good ice cream, all but mocked him by not coming out of the cup, Hinata saw nothing and he did not need to combat the blush that was strikingly apparent.

“You needed to get out of the house, you slug, can’t have you losing anymore smarts by staring at a screen all day. I was just doing charity work.” Hinata hollered at him, throwing a cream puff at his head, the cream filled sticky pastry hitting Kageyama’s cheek. Hinata’s laugh was the only once that echoed throughout the park when Kageyama lunged for him.

“I have brains...brain power?” Kageyama turned to him with enough to rival condescension to Tsukishima.

“My case in point.” He stated, looking down at Hinata disdainfully.

Hinata fell into a lot of giggles, swiping at Kageyama to pull him down with him, the two of them hitting the cool grass with a huff.

“Hey, Boke! I wasn’t done with that!” Hinata raised both eyebrows this time at Kageyama. The look screamed ‘Really, Kageyama?’ with his eyes alone.

Hinata shook his head fondly from the glass, propping his head up on his hand. He laid on his side watching as Kageyama popped onto his haunches with worried eyes, scraping the cup with his spoon, like the cup would produce more if he tried hard enough.

“There was nothing left in the cup, you were just eating styrofoam at this point.” Hinata yawned, and stretched looking in the direction Kageyama was staring at the gleaming water’s edge that refracted deep oranges now. The area was painted in glowing light, making the area even more dreamy than Hinata had previously thought possible.

“What are you thinking about?” Hinata chided, a little soft smile pulling at his lips.

Kageyama sighed wistfully. “Red bean ice cream.”

Hinata shoved him from his spot, kicking back at Kageyama who had begun to kick him too.

“It was gone, Kageyama!” Hinata laughed.

“No, it wasn’t. I had two spoonfuls left!” Kageyama angrily pushed himself into sitting position, tired of being kicked by Hinata’s white canvas sneakers. Bits of grass lingered in his hair, some of the black stands poking out awkwardly around the halo of his head.

Hinata ignored the scowl, more like pout, Kageyama was giving him and sat up too. He pulled himself close before he or Kageyama could question it, oblivious to the way Kageyama’s eyes widened and breath stopped at the proximity the redhead was creating.

Hinata had leaned in close, his face holding an unyielding focus as he extended a hand out closer to the tall boy. Time seemed to slow, and he scanned Kageyama’s face for a millisecond, like he was trying to savor it within his own mind.

Kageyama’s breath stopped when Hinata’s hand finally brushed his face, a lithe hand slipping into the shiny, soft black hair. Kageyama let out a soft breath he didn’t know he was holding, his own eyes glazing over the closer Hinata got. He smelled faintly of sweet citrus, the smell homely but bold with notes of a mixed orange-lemon.

Hinata’s eyes scrunched and his tongue poked out of his mouth in concentration. Kageyama took the time to scan his face as well, making note of how bright his eyes looked in the orange light, how many freckles lined nose, and how thick his eyelashes were, brushing across his face with every swipe he made at Kageyama’s hair.

“A piece of grass!” Hinata cheered suddenly, the green blade standing victorious between thumb and pointer finger.

Kageyama spared no time replacing the entranced look he’d previously had to horror, scowling at the green blade Hinata held proudly. Little miscreant, he was going to kill Kageyama soon enough with the amount of years he shaved off his life every time he got close.

Kageyama stood, brushing his jeans and holding a hand out for Hianta who peered up at him innocently from where he was seated, grass still in the palm of his hand.

“Time to go?” He asked. Kageyama nodded and wiggled his hand again, choosing not to indulge Hinata and remain neutral, he blushed, when the redhead grinned at the hand held out for him.

“Time to go.”  
_______________

Hinata was going to trip and fall. Kageyama knew it was going to end badly when he started skipping ahead, hands up winding up above his head and through the air. Kageyama sighed heavily watching as the teen ahead of him was belting out a English pop song he’d heard over the radio in the club room a few days ago.

“Idiot! Slow down! You’re about thirty seconds from face planting into the road.”

Hinata turned around now skipping backwards as he danced, snapping his fingers to an inaudible beat, on that Kageyama wasn’t privy to, belting out loudly.

“Sorry I’m not such a downer Kageyama! I’m excited! The whole team? A team sleepover?!” Kageyama shook his head, challenging Hinata with a mischievous grin.

“One it’s not a sleepover, Suga just offered. And two, if you stop skipping we can race there?” His grin turned sly as he readied himself to bolt. Hinata stopped skipping, fiery determination flaming out in his eyes.

“Deal. Ready- 1,2,3-” He shrieked and turned on a dime, feet picking up quickly as he raced ahead of Kageyama.

Kageyama was at a standstill for a few seconds, a loud yell involuntarily barreling out of his chest, now chasing after Hinata’s retreating form.

“Who’s the loser now?! You fucking cheated!” Kageyama screeched. Hinata had the audacity to just laugh from in front of him and keep running. The little shithead was winning too.

“It’s about to be 91-93, Kageyama! Better hurry up-” the words in his throat died, Hinata’s loud terrified shriek making Kageyama’s look that much more impish.

Kageyama was nearing him quickly, much faster than Hinata expected, with eyes fiery and an open palm he expected would be yanking his scalp any minute now.

“No! Shit, Kageyama- Gwah!!” Kageyama reached Hinata at last lunging for his collar to prevent him from winning their race, the redhead sputtering at the sudden grip of a hand against the fabric of his shirt.

“Okay! Okay! You win, Kageyama. Meanie.” Kageyama reared for him again at the last remark as a warning, enjoying every bit of his victory.

Kageyama looked downright terrifying and Hinata knew he was hardly serious but he flinched anyway, unable to help the panic-stricken laugh that left him.

Kageyama stood proudly at his victory, towering over Hinata with a sly grin. This would be significantly different if Kageyama was his height, or shorter. Hinata could only imagine.

“92-92 now you little gripe.” Kageyama boasted, crossing his arms across his chest, nose tilted up like some big shot royal.

“Yeah whatever, Bakayama!” Hinata brushed off his pants, pouting at the dirt that wouldn’t come off the knee of his jeans.

The two of them hadn’t realized that they were already there till Suga spoke.

“Oh! I see you’re here already!” Suga looked at the two boys, an amused expression on his face at the state of the two, evident dirt patches and a thin sheen of sweat on their foreheads.

“Oh? Were you guys in another race?” If he was trying to hide any sense of playfulness from his face it definitely wasn’t working. Hinata nodded happily, already forgetting that the right knee of his jeans was tinted with soil.

“Yup! Kageyama beat me this time, but I’ll beat him next time don’t worry.” Suga snickered and nodded at Hinata’s enthusiasm motioning for them to come in.

“I’m sure you will, Hinata.” Kageyama scoffed, following them inside.

Most of Karasuno was already there by the time they arrived. The Sugawara household was filled with excited chatter and a multitude of snacks lining most surfaces. A few members of Nekoma and Fukurodani were there too, much to Hinata’s delight, the boy jumping when he saw Kenma. Who was at the moment scrambling to stay away from Kuroo who was adamant on pulling the two toned blond omega into his lap.

It was comfortable even with the amount of people in the home, despite the loud laughter erupting in every corner. Tanaka was trying to convince Kiyoko to play Mario Kart with him, meanwhile Nishinnoya sat perched in Asahi’s lap, screaming at the tv furiously, a small smile across Kenma’s face who was currently beating him.

Hinata disappeared from Kageyama’s side the minute they stepped into the house, having no idea where the spunky redhead was until he was lunging at Kenma for a hug.

Kenma made a small complaint against the weight of the younger teen but resigned all the same, judging by the fond look he was giving Hinata. Kageyama felt something warp in his chest at the someone else looking at Hinata that way.

It sparked a deep seated irritation in his chest, annoyed with himself for believing that he was the exception to Hinata’s friendliness, and for not realizing exactly the gravity of Hinata’s charisma. Kageyama knew Hinata was friendly, that everyone seemed to gravitate to him like he was the center of the universe, and that it was nearly impossible not to love the boy.

He tsked excusing himself from the seating area to go for the kitchen. He had hoped the kitchen would offer a minute or two of solace from his own thoughts, which much to his dismay only contained Yamaguchi and Tsukishima who were making extra popcorn.

Kageyama would’ve backtracked out of the kitchen as soon as he saw Tsukishima but sadly wasn’t on the lucky side of the universe it seemed when Yamaguchi called for him.

“Ah, Kageyama! Come here, Tsuki and I are just making popcorn. Wanna help?” Kageyama shook his head politely to Yamaguchi who he actually liked, reserving his scowl for Tsukishima only.

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at his friend, in disbelief about how Yamaguchi could be kind to the first year setter. Kageyama ignored the click of his tongue, scowling at all 190cm of him as soon as he entered the kitchen.

“You’re here late, King? Brought the shrimp with you?” Kageyama was mere inches from lunging at the kid, but didn’t feel like being scolded by Suga for it. He continued ignoring the blond, heading straight for the punch bowl.

“Oh- Kageyama, that-” Tsukishima’s eyes widened a fraction, shooing Yamaguchi’s protests with a hand. Yamaguchi looked up at him, face scrunched with confusion, the two of them talking with just glances.

“That’s strawberry fruit punch. We figured you wouldn’t drink strawberry after all it is the fruit of peasants.”

Kageyama raised a dangerously narrow eyebrow at him and scoffed. “What the fuck are you taking about Tsukishima? I never said I didn’t like strawberry flavor. Also, shut the fuck up.” Tsukishima only offered him a deft smile and waved at the punch.

“Well then, by all means. A king should have what he pleases.” Kageyama glared at him, serving himself some punch into the red cups by the side of the bowl. The liquid was good, a little bitter, but it’d suffice for punch.

He finished the first cup in two quick gulps and quickly made work of pouring himself another. Two became four and four became five before Yamaguchi’s started whispering loudly into the the blonds ear.

“Tsuki! We can’t let him drink that much! He’ll be out in seconds!” Tsukishima adjusted his glasses and nodded.

“Exactly. That’s the point.” Yamaguchi wilted at his side, a guilty look sent over to Kageyama who was slowly draining the cup one by one unaware of the repercussions.

“Kageyama! Where’s the big lug? Kageyama! Where’d-“ Hinata’s came sauntering into the kitchen, eyes joyfully wide as he searched for said boy.

“Hey! Tsukishima, Yamaguchi! Have you seen Kageyama? Oh hey Kenma.” Four sets of eyes turned to face him at once, Tsukishima’s more amused than he’d ever seen before, Yamaguchi’s wide with worry, and Hinata and Kenma’s only one out of the two confused at what was going on.

“Guys, why's Kageyama look more boring than he already is?” Hinata asked innocently, pointing at the Kageyama’s very bored expression.

Yamaguchi lost it at that moment squeaking out of fear of just how drunk Kageyama was going to be.

“Shou, he’s drunk.” Kenma explained. It was odd for the cat-eyed boy to possess such a playful expression, Kageyama thought through a hazy mind.

Hinata whipped his head back to face Kenma who was recording Kageyama’s drunk swaying now, Kuroo had definitely rubbed off on him.

“Kag- He’s drunk?!” Hinata blanched, looking from Kenma to Kageyama repeatedly, like he didn’t just quite believe it. Kenma only nodded, answering.

“Yup.”

Hinata approached the inebriated teen with caution, like Kageyama was a scared animal who’d dash at the slightest noise.

“Kageyama! Are you drunk?” He shouted each word slowly, eyes wide and quick to scan Kageyama’s bored RBF.

“Mm not deaf, fucker. Stop..screaming.” Hinata gasped in shock and turned to the kitchen's audience.

“He’s even more mean when he’s drunk! And stupid, did you hear that sentence?”

The kitchen broke out in cackles, Tsukishima hiding a laugh behind his palm and Kenma and Yamaguchi who were laughing softly.

“Hey, what are you kids doing in here? You’re missing the partay!” Noya ducked his head into the space sporting a wide smile as he scanned the boys. He almost passed Kageyama, doubling back when he saw everyone was laughing at him.

“What- Wait...Ha! Tanaka come here, Kageyama’s drunk! Like soo drunk!” Tanaka’s laugh could be heard from miles away, it hurt Kageyama’s head when he was sober—he certainly didn’t want to hear it when he was drunk.

The two rowdy second years were beyond themselves with laughter, the noise only getting louder when Kageyama gave them nothing but a blank expression in return.

“Dude, he doesn’t get emotional or angry when he’s drunk, he gets stone faced! You see that glare?!” Tanaka’s laugh combined with the rest made a boisterous crowd.

“Why is everyone in my kitchen and why are you guys so loud?” Suga stepped into the kitchen with his hands on his hips, disapprovingly scanning the ruckus.

“Guys, you didn’t tell Kageyama the punch was spiked?” He frowned. Tsukishima snorted into his cup, a smirk directed at Kageyama’s bored and weirdly silent expression.

“If he couldn’t tell that the punch was spiked he’s an idiot. It’s bitter.” Kageyama seemed to come to then, sliding clumsily off his place from the counter. Suga narrowly catching his tumble. Kageyama leaned into the silver haired boy, resting his arm around Suga’s shoulders, and sneering Tsukishima’s way.

“I may be stupid, but at least my head doesn’t scrape the ceiling.” Hinata, Kenma, and the second years erupted into a fit of laughter at the expense of Tsukishima who was glaring with ruddy cheeks.

“Ok, Kageyama. That’s enough punch I think.” Suga chided with a soft laugh.

Kageyama let himself be guided out of the kitchen and onto the couch by Suga who placed him next to Hinata on the couch. The boy thanked his senior and immediately scooted in next to Kageyama.

“I’ll watch him, Suga. Kenma, Let’s play Mario Kart!”

“You’re just gonna bump green shells at me, Shouyou. Which never results in you winning anyway.” Hinata squawked, spluttering.

“Stop smiling, Kenma!” He frowned.

Kageyama groaned from his spot on the couch, burrowing further into the cream cushion, when Hinata got louder.

“Oops sorry Yama.” Hinata patted his shoulder from where he was cuddled into the couch. Kageyama sighed, groaning at his own insolence. The punch was already swirling in his stomach uncomfortably. He was definitely screwed for the morning.

______________

“Kageyama, I don’t care how drunk you are. Mm not dragging you through my window.” Hinata slurred.

They were standing at the back of Hinata’s house after walking home from the party. Kageyama was really drunk and exhausted and Hinata had more than his fair share after Suga decided to make more strawberry punch for those who hadn’t sipped it all.

“Uhh you’re drunk too…” Kageyama peered down at Hinata through thick lashes and sleepy eyes, slurring but still somehow so much more coherent than Hinata’s four cups of punch.

“Whatever. Mm going to bed. Sleep.” Kageyama sighed loudly and nodded, standing straight to climb into Hinata’s bedroom through the window with him.

“How are youb not as drunb asb me?” Kageyama looked at him blankly for a few seconds, wondering how Hinata didn’t just hear the sentence he spoke. He narrowed his eyes, flicking Hinata’s forehead. Hinata didn’t even respond just hiccuped at him and pouted a whole minute after Kageyama flicked him.

“Ow. Meanie, Kageyama. Yama…” Kageyama scoffed, shoving him so he could open the window lock.

“You’re...what’s it called? Uh...light-” Kageyama’s frown deepened. What was the damn word? Light what?

“Lightning!” Hinata shouted. Kageyama chortled, squinting at Hinata with a pompous smirk.

“Noyoufuckinidiot.” He laughed. Hinata gasped dramatically and crossed his arms, pouting at Kageyama. His pout lasted about three seconds, hoping to affect Kageyama who only stared at him like he wasn’t even there. Hinata sulked when the taller boy made no move and made way for the window with an exasperated huff.

“I’m going bin!” Kageyama nodded, not even bothering to hide the sloppy smile that appeared on his face when Hinata slurred.

10 minutes later and many failed attempts of Hinata trying and slipping to crawl inside, he finally fell through, pulling Kageyama through with all of his might too because the boy was practically dead weight.

At the end of it, it left them exhausted and mildly dizzy.

They laid sprawled out of Hinata’s carpet floor, falling in and out of sleep. At some point in time Hinata got up and managed to somehow get Kageyama up too, the two of them actually going to sleep. When he’d managed to stand up or just how it happened he wasn’t sure.

By morning all he knew was that his head felt like it’d been split open and that there was something compact and warm tucked up against his back.

The sun was too bright and his stomach was a mess. Where was he? And where was Hinata? Kageyama groaned deeply, voice still rough with sleep.

“Hinata? Ugh, fuck my head. And strawberry punch. Where’d the freak go?”

The warmth behind his back stirred and stretched, murmuring something through sleep.

“Ma, I don’t wanna get up. Natsu can watch cartoons alone, you know.” Hinata’s hands curled further around his waist, pulling Kageyama to his chest and snuggling further into his back. Hinata nuzzled his neck, sighing happily at boy in his arms.

Kageyama shifted back into the warmth further, sighing in content.

Why was his bed so warm? Warm…Since when did his bed smell like vanilla and cinnamon either? Wait.

Kageyama’s eyes shot open and widened. Once glance down confirmed to him where exactly he was, even more of a shock when he felt and saw small hands snaking around his waist.

Sirens alarmed in his head, yelling at him to get up as scrambled off Hinata’s full bed, any remnant of sleep now gone. Maybe forever, he was going to have nightmares about this. Shit, shit, shit.

Hinata seemed to realize what was going on too but looked far wrapped in hungover land to react the way Kageyama was.

“Ouch.” Hinata croaked covering his eyes immediately.

Kageyama scowled at him, swallowing thickly as his heart pounded rapidly in his chest.

“Ow? Really? I’m the one who’s on the floor.” His head was pounding and lights were sickeningly bright, making everything that much more dizzy. He groaned softly, meaning to lay back down on the floor. He froze two inches from the heavenly plush of the carpet.

“Oh shit. Hinata what time is it?” Hinata groaned from his spot, mumbling as he patted around for his phone.

He squinted at his phone, cursing softly. From the floor he looked, well, like shit but there was something else that tugged itself roughly in Kageyama’s throat. Much to his own dismay, he couldn’t ignore it. Stupid, stupid brain.

The sun peeking in through the curtains behind Hinata basked his room in bright yellow light, leaving everything sparkling. Hinata’s hair looked like a halo of flickering fire around his face, his skin radiating with the light, pouty strawberry punch stained lips, and sleepy eyes that Kageyama longed to study; the flecks of yellow in his eyes catching the light.

“Kageyama! Why does my head hurt when I yell, ouch.” Kageyama shuddered, attention fully devoted to Hinata now.

“What?” Kageyama gritted out from the floor.

Hinata lifted his head again and grinned softly.

“Awe Kageyama, that’s no way to treat your humble host. You should be kinder-”

Hinata squealed loudly, nearly dodging the sock thrown at his head.

“Fine, I won’t tell you the time then.” Kageyama frowned deeply, furious at having to strain his tired, aching body more, balling his fists at his sides and deciding he’d had enough.

He was off the floor in seconds, targeting Hinata’s bed with a few strides, yanking the redhead off his bundle of cream sheets.

Hinata didn’t even register what was happening till he was on the floor, a cacophony of sounds spilling from his lips.

Hinata was really pouting now, milking it for all he’d got. The boy’s expression on any other day would’ve irritated Kageyama, but today he found it sickly endearing.

They stood there frowning at each other for minutes before Hinata started to laugh softly. He rubbed at his forehead a few times when he got too loud for the pain in his head, a smile on his face nonetheless.

“Aren’t you suffering, Kageyama? I feel like I’m dying.” He groaned. Kageyama nodded and huffed, plopping down next to Hinata in defeat.

“Obviously not as bad as you.” Kageyama faced him with a snide smile. Hinata met his glance, scoffing at the smile. “Yeah whatever, Yama.”

Hinata groaned again, hands pawing at his stomach uncomfortably.

“Did I puke last night?” Hinata asked, blowing out a strained breath through his teeth.

Kageyama laid back fully on the sheets, giving it thought. He didn’t even know if he had, or even how they’d gotten home last night; how was he supposed to know if Hinata had thrown up if he couldn’t remember what day of the week it was.

He shook his head, the night's events distant. “I don’t remember.” Hinata only groaned, his hands wrapping themselves tighter around his waist.

“Well you did, Kageyama. Sheesh it was disgusting and everywhere.” Hinata visibly shuddered at the memory. Kageyama frowned, rising a little on his side to look at Hinata.

“I did?” Hinata nodded, a hand rubbing against his stomachs protests. “Yeah. Twice. It was gross.”

Kageyama frowned, unable to remember feeling sick at all. All he felt was dizzy and most of all tired.

“So why haven’t you thrown up yet? You are the lightweight.”

“I am not!” Kageyama gave him side eye.

“I-Kageyama! I can see you laughing.” Hinata frowned.

“No you can’t, your eyes are closed.”

Hinata laughed too, shaking his head fondly. He groaned louder once he’d moved, regretting it when a wave of nausea caused bile to rise in his throat.

“Don’t move much, you’ll make it worse.”

The two of them sighed, the exhaustion from the night and the effect of strawberry punch holding them hostage. Kageyama resented the moment he’d have to get up and walk home. He still didn’t know the time. One look at Hianta’s phone let him know that he absolutely had to go now, the fact that he didn’t come home last night was enough of a problem. Not like his parents would care that he was gone, just that he hadn’t told them. Fuck.

**10:14 A.M.**

Kageyama sat up slowly, rummaging around Hinata’s room for his stuff to pile into his pockets. He made a quick search around for his sweatshirt, unable to find the tan fluff anywhere.

He glanced at Hinata who was snoring softly now, curled around said clothing, nuzzling into it. A smile twitched at his lips. He’d ask Hinata for it later.

He opened the window to escape quietly, opting not to have to explain to Hinata’s mother that they were both drunk, snuck into her house late at night, and now were both hungover .

He started the five minute walk back to his house, sending Hinata a quick text to let him know he’d left when the boy woke.

_ Kageyama Tobio > Hinata: 10:20 a.m. _

I had fun last night, idiot. Make sure you don’t die while I’m gone.

_ Kageyama Tobio > Hinata: 10:21 a.m. _

Also, I’m picking you up tomorrow. 3pm. Picnic. Be ready.

_Kageyama Tobio > Hinata: 10:25 a.m._

Don’t get any ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Hinata. Everyone’s favorite MC. God, I love this boy so much. 
> 
> How was the chapter? Anything you want to see? Lemme know or leave a kudo if you want! 
> 
> Next chapter will take a little more time, but I’ll try my best to get it out there ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best at setting the plot out but it’ll get better with time, I promise! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Xx


End file.
